


Evangeline's light

by OutSpokenNobody_96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutSpokenNobody_96/pseuds/OutSpokenNobody_96
Summary: Losing someone can be devastating; you can ask Nari. But then you have family, but you've lost them. Nari, her boyfriend William, and little brother Mateo have entered the world of the Marvel Universe. Not knowing why or how but leads to them being separated. Nari realizes she has a power that could have to lead them into this new dimension. All three are now in separate chapters in the MCU, finding their own way to each. The race is on to find each other. But, they are not the only ones aware that they are misplaced in this world...and Nari & Mateo are unaware they part of a bigger picture.
Relationships: Mantis (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ulysses Klaue/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Is this the real life?

**Author's Note:**

> (All Marvel studios' characters are property of Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes. The only thing owned by the author is original characters unrelated to Marvel and Walt Disney Studios)
> 
> Hello everyone, posting my first story! I haven't written fanfiction in a while, but this one's been scratching my brain for some time now. Please enjoy!...I hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all make mistakes, have struggles, and even regret things in our past. But you are not your mistakes, you are not your struggles, and you are here now. Nari has lost her Grandmother with self-blame on herself, Mateo her brother who dreams to be far away and to never look back, and William her boyfriend who is with her to the fading light but still looks to the stars and wanders for a better tomorrow. Now they have been thrown into the Marvel universe, where the power to shape your day and your future can be possible. But now they are separated, trying to figure out what timelines in the cinematic universe they are in. What's worse is that they're not the only ones aware of their unexpected existence. What does it have to do with Nari & Mateo's newfound ability? How will they find each other again. And when the time comes, know what Evangeline was hiding from them all.

** (All Marvel studios' characters are property of Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes. The only thing owned by the author is original characters unrelated to Marvel and Walt Disney Studios) **

** Revised Story! **

** So after a lot of editing, I've decided to re-write the story a bit. I feel like I was all over the place and needed to start over. Soooo yeah, I hope this version is better for all. **

Chapter 1

"Evangeline was nothing of this world. In fact, the world wasn't worthy of her presence..." 

The funeral parlor was filled to the brim of tearful people. All were in their own collective thoughts. Guided to reality by my Aunt Claudia, who spoke of her dearly departed mother, my grandmother.

"...A loving wife who looked over faults, a devoted mother of four, and a nurturing grandmother of 11 grandchildren…"

As I sat in the front rows, I decided to watch people's expressions. On my right was my brother, a fourteen-year-old who has no real interest in where he was. His usual scruffy hair was suppressed by hair gel that kept his hair straight with a slight flip. I understand people grieve in their own way, at their own time. But looking at his antsy figure just jumping to leave made my stomach curl.

"...When our father, Rafael, died...she took no haste and soon became a mother with a single mission. And that was to raise all four of us, even working odd jobs and into the night. Somehow, she would still have a home-cooked meal at the table…"

I felt a hand fall gently on my head; on my left was my father reassuring me. My Dad is the oldest of the four, primarily built and a curled straight cut hairstyle. At first glance, his stature is intimidating, but looking into his expression, especially now, was a man who saw longingness and hesitant tears. My petite-sized mother rested her head on his forearm. Out of the two of them, she did the crying for both.

"I want you all to know, especially the grandkids, that she loved all of you…"

**_ But I didn't make it... _ **

"She was proud of all of you and knew you would become what she hoped you would learn later on..."

**_ I failed her; did she know I was running to her? Did she know the prayers rapidly going through my head for her to hold on? And I'm not even religious! _ **

"Not just good hearted, she wanted you to make mistakes. She wanted you to have pride in your character and love for those who feel they don't deserve it..."

**_ I just wanted one minute Tita _ . **

"...Cry, laugh, scream, be angry, be happy, experience whatever you need to show that you're proud of what you are…"

**_ Did you Know Tita? _ **

"You're Human…"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Nari?"

I snapped out of my trance, realizing we were still at the procession being held at my Aunt Claudia's home. Looking down at my 4'11 mother from my 5'7 height. Her straight and silky hair rolled into a loose bun, compared to a jumbled tight-knit of curls. My curls and features I inherited from my Dad's side, genetics be a harsh mistress. 

"Sweetie, your brother is getting tired. We are going to head out early."

I looked over to my brother, who had slouched himself against the door. The only active thing I saw from him was his impatient foot-tapping and crossed arms.

"Is he seriously acting this way right now?" I sighed, holding back the annoyance in my tone

"He's only 14; it's hard to show grief at his age," my Mom said while she looked at him.

"But I just wanted to ask if you want to come home early with us?" 

I couldn't go, I saw my Dad off the side with my Titi Claudia and my two uncles. They all conversed in silent hushes, a few laughs here, but you can tell when they died out. My Mom didn't want to leave my Dad either, but he would be better off with his siblings for now. So I shook my head.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll probably ask Will if he can pick me up in a while."

My Mom gave me a weary smile.

"The guy you've been seeing? I like him; he seems so sweet" I nodded, Will met my parents and month ago and made a good impression with my Mom.

"Tita would have loved meeti-" I stopped her my promptly giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You better get going, don't forget to bring leftovers home, or else Titi gets upset," I said smiling, I didn't want to rush, but I also didn't want her to continue.

My Mom puffed her cheeks out.

"I swear if I hear one word from that  _ entrometida _ ..." my Mom mumbled off as she was heading over to the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone. 

Comparing myself to my brother, I probably was no better. Watching my cousins run back and forth, Different relatives conversing. Meanwhile, I was sitting in a chair in the corner. My social skills were non-existent. Even with family, I couldn't hold up a conversation. 

**_ Grrrrrr _ **

...But I knew exactly when my stomach required food. Getting up, I skipped over to the buffet spread picking out small snacks to nibble on. For Puerto Ricans, there is no such thing as a little nibble. We have pork, beef, rice, pasteles, rolls, plantains. Etc. Suddenly my legs were grasped by weight. I giggled, looking down at the two suspects.

"Nari! We're bored!"

Alexa & Alia, the smallest of all the cousins, were clung to my legs. Probably preventing me from walking, smart for 6-year-old twins, huh?

I giggled. "I see, and what can I do to ease your dwindling boredom?" 

"Can we play tag?" Alia asked with a smile, her curly pigtails bouncing in excitement

"No, hide, and seek! We played tag yesterday," Alexa said in a huff, her fluffy curled ponytail swaying as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but we didn't have Nari! She's slow enough to make it fair." 

**_ Damn Alia! _ **

"Yeah, but with her glasses, she can find us better. Plus, she still takes a while."

**_ Et Tu, Alexa?! _ **

Suddenly a rapid clapping of hands interrupted their debate of my well-being. My Tio Leon came into the scene, who is also Alexa and Alia's Father.

"Meda, my evil two, quit bothering your cousin when she's about to eat." 

Alexa puffed out her cheeks. "But we wanna play with cousin Nari!"

I could feel both of them hug my legs harder; I sighed. I love these two with every bit of my soul, but boy, were they a terror when they demanded something.

My Tio chuckled. "Well, I mean there is cousin Johnny who looks like he needs to play"

My Tio whipped out two Nerf dart guns from behind his back. 

"And I found the perfect welcoming tools."

My legs became lighter as the two chased to grab the nerf guns. Both giggling like maniacs calling for Johnny...Oh, poor Johnny.

"Tio? You know Titi is going to choke you if she finds the girls going call of duty on the family," I sighed, but he just shrugged.

My uncle Leo was the second oldest, almost meeting my Dad's stature of 6'3. Salt and pepper hair, with a mustache to compliment. But with a cheeky grin, he laughed, making his dimples noticeable. 

"Nah, she's too busy talking with your Dad, but mamita, how are you holding up?"

My expression faltered a bit but picked up before he noticed.

"I'm fine, Tio, it's been a few days, but I'm calmer than before," I said sadly, smiling.

He nodded; he joined me, looking around the room. 

"How is Tio Frankie doing?" I asked, hoping for a word of good news

My Tio Frankie was the third child of the bunch; I could see him talking with a few people in the room's center. I knew he had the same emotions as me, regrets. Tio Frankie was out of town when my Tita passed, and like me, blamed himself. He was a tall, lanky man, slicked-back hair and a stern facial expression lingered on his face.

"I think he's better now. But he took it hard, but at least he's around family," Tio Leo said, nodding. 

Tio Leo grabbed my plate and began piling a hefty helping of food. Giving back the plate when he was finished.

"But unfortunately for you, I know when you're not okay. So eat before you become a toothpick that I may break while hugging," he huffed dramatically. He placed a kiss on my head and left quickly when he heard my Titi Claudia yell. 

"WHO GAVE THE GIRLS DART GUNS????"

______________________________________________________________________________

After an hour, I decided it was time to call it quits. I decided to text Will, but before I could, I received a call from him.

** Me: ** Hello?

** Will:  ** Hey! Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were in the middle of something, but I figured call and see how everything was going.

** Me: ** You actually beat me to the punch. Haha, I was going to call you and see if you could pick me up. If you're not busy!

** Will: ** *Gasp* And what type of boyfriend would I be? Tsk tsk under-appreciated for my efforts.

** Me: ** *Giggle* Okay, okay, I'm sorry I doubted your chivalry. 

** Will: ** I can look past this *dramatically, I might add* anyway, I should be there in about 15 minutes, give or take? 

** Me: ** That's okay, honey, take your time. Besides, it takes a while to say bye to everyone.'

** Will: ** Alright, I see you in a bit! *Click*

As soon as the call ended, I started my farewells for everyone that was still here. Saying goodbye to my uncles, little cousins, and just family friends was a never-ending wave of hugs all around. All I was missing was my Titi Claudia. Looking around, I asked my Dad, who passed by me.

"Hey, where's Titi? I'm leaving soon."

"I think she's in Tita's room," He said as he continued to walk away. But my heart dropped; out of all the rooms in this house, why did it have to be there.

Walking upstairs was painful. Going to the room was shattering. Knowing I was looking at a lifeless Tita only a few days ago was still fresh in my mind. Coming up to the door as I was about to knock, I heard a hiccup. Peeking in, I saw Titi Claudia on Tita's bed, clutching something in her hand. 

** *Knock Knock* **

"Titi, are you okay?"

She jumped up in surprise, wiping whatever tears may have formed on her cheeks. 

"Si si, I'm fine, mamita. I was just making sure the room was in place," she whispered.

I looked in her hands; she held a small white knitted blanket. She saw where I was looking and smiled. 

"Remember this? The fleece Tita first made? She was so proud," she chuckled.

I smiled, knowing Tita knitted everyone something as soon as she harnessed the skill of knitting. My Titi Claudia walked up to me, grabbing my hand and gently petting it. 

"How are you, my love? I haven't seen you si-"

"I'm fine, Titi, I'm better than before."

She frowned. "Please don't lie to me; I know it's in your mind?"

I was quiet, knowing I couldn't lie...especially to her. She was a plump statuesque woman. But she can be loving, but stare into your core if she knew something was troubled.

"Please don't do this to yourself, mamita. She loved you, and she knew that till the very end."

"I didn't even visit her on her final days. I couldn't even have the balls to-"

"No, profanity! My love, half your cousins, didn't even have the chance to see her. She loved every single one of you, and she knew you felt the same," Titi exclaimed, brushing my hair to the side. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and sniffled a bit.

"I know Titi; I better get going, though. I'm heading home, and I just wanted to say bye before I go." I said, embracing her with a tight hug. I knew she was trying to make me feel better. She was trying to make everyone feel better. Being the youngest and feeling obligated to take on that job always gave me respect and admiration for Titi. 

She smiled and hugged me back but suddenly pulled away and ran to the dresser.

"I know she left it here..." She mumbled

I was about to ask what it was until she pulled out a trinket. It was a gold chain necklace, but the thing that caught my attention was the pendant. It was a stunning green/blue aqua clear ball wrapped in the chain's gold loops. 

"What is th-"

"Tita had given us a few of these; she gave the men rings and the girl's necklaces." She smiled, gesturing to me to turn around so she could put it on. Turning slowly around, I lifted my puffy hair up while she clasped the necklace around my neck. I delicately touched it, in disbelief of how the pendant felt...comforting.

"I was going to give it to you at the service...but I think this is a perfect time." She said, pulling away. Grabbing the similar one she had around her neck.

"You know your grandfather gave her a bunch of these gems? I still don't know what type of gem it is after all these years. I remember him saying that it would always keep us safe...I think that's what we need now after all this."

"...Thank you, Titi." 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Sweetie, are you leaving already?" My Dad asked, meeting me outside. I nodded

"Yeah, Will should be here soon. I know you want to stay longer, and I'm just getting tired," I said, blankly staring back to the front-drive. My Dad stood next to looking at the drive with me as well. 

"How are you feeling, my lo-"

"*sigh* can you all stop asking me?" I snapped at him. He pursed his lips and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry, you know how I am. A Dad can only provide so much worry in his loved one's"

I frowned, feeling ashamed of my outburst.

"I'm sorry, It's just hard trying to put up a front, and everyone's tearing into it," I said

"You know how the family is. Out of all of the cousins, we never have to worry about you," he chuckled.

My Dad's the oldest sibling, and a strong man at that. His voice can command a room but speak in hushed tones, so you know he is at your attention. Throughout the service, I questioned why he never cried.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't cry," he said, looking up at the sky.

....I swear to god this man can read your mind. This isn't the first time!

"On the final days, I came over every day after work. And I would talk with my Mom for hours. We could be playing cards or watching novellas, and I treasure those times," he said, then he looked at me.

"She loved you so much. She loved all of the kids. But she took a special shine to you *chuckles* she even named you, looking at you and knowing who you were meant to be," He said

I was about to say something unti-

** *BEEP BEEP* **

Will was already at the driveway, ready to go. My Dad saw him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I hope he's not taking you away for a date or something" My Dad did like Will, but hey, Dad's believe there is always someone better for you. He figured by 7 months, it wouldn't last...Well, we proved him wrong by one year.

I shook my head

"I was getting tired, and I asked him to pick me up. Besides, I want you to stay with everyone," I said. He smiled

"Always reading my mind, be safe, my princessa. I love you," He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and walked back into the house.

I walked over to the car, getting into the passenger side,

"How was everything?" Will asked.

Now let me tell you, Will is a handsome guy (at least for me). He had tan skin, slightly darker than mine. He had coiled brown hair with a flat grey cap on his head (he always wore) and a lean but fit frame.

"It was good, everyone was there, and I got to see everyone," I said, looking down; he lifted my chin with his right hand. Lovingly cupping my face, so I look into his eyes, god his eyes. Though having black-framed glasses, his eyes are what made my heart flutter. Hazel green but with speckles of blue, no definite color, so I call them 'monet eyes'

"I know it's been hard, and you don't have to hold a front for me. You know that, right."

I sighed, "I can't produce tears anymore, but I..." I paused

"But I can still see her" Will frowned, knowing I was still in the same condition. But then I saw his eyes harden.

"And that's normal, be sad, my love. I'll be sad with you. If you want to cry, then do it cause I'm here. And when you're done, I'll still be here standing with you," he exclaimed, rapidly. 

I stared at him. No, I had no words except.

"Did you just call me 'my love'?" I asked, still in a trance. I saw his face become flushed.

"Nari, I am terrible with social cues, so if I say ye-" I cut him off by kissing him. 

Whoever can hear me, this was the moment I fell in love with William Sarto. Only 7 months, and I knew I needed him to be part of my life.

**_ 3 Years Later... _ **

Dear Ms. Volnarvo

We are happy to inform you that your application has been accepted for our Toronto internship pro-

"YOUR MAN IS FREE!!!" 

I looked up from my paper, seeing Will running out of the university front office, waving a certificate in the air. I was by my car waiting for him, jubilant to see him excited for his graduation. Will came to me, lifted me up, spun me, and placed me back on the ground. 

"You're looking at a man with a bachelor's in aerospace engineering, my sexy librarian," He said, kissing me on my lips. I pulled away, giggling.

"Let me see! Wait, aren't they supposed to give you this at your graduation?" I asked, looking at the official diploma.

"well...I really didn't want to do the whole shebang. So I just asked for the paper." He said, looking away

I frowned. "Honey…"

"It's fine, you know I hate big events like that anyway. And wait, aren't you getting the ceremony!" he said, trying to find hypocrisy in my sentence.

"I'm still going to the ceremony. I got the diploma early so I can start applying, but I'm doing the event, so my family has pictures to take," I said he knew these types of events were essential to my family. I hated being in the center of attention myself, but hey, bite your lip and take it.

We got into the car, getting ready to go back to my place. I had placed the letter on the dashboard, and Will picked it up instantly.

"Is this it?" he asked, skimming through with his eyes wide.

"Yeah...I got in," I said, smiling cheek to cheek. 

That's right, I have been accepted into the University of Toronto's library internship program. I obtained a master's degree in library science, so I decided to go to the big leagues. I was ecstatic, at least I wanted to be. Will had the sparkle in his eye and a broad smile.

"THAT'S GREAT! WE CAN MOVE OVER THERE, I'LL LOOK FOR WORK AND I'VE SAVED ENOUGH FOR AN APART-" he quieted down when he saw me looking at the road silently as I drove.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"...yeah."

"What did they say?"

"My Mom's happy, my Dad...is on the rocks and thinks I should look into more options in the United States. Correction, look somewhere 20 miles away from them," I said bitterly. I was still living with my parents until I graduated. Now that I have, my Dad doesn't like the idea of venturing out into the world.

"You know he can't make you stay, right? Besides, we've talked about this all year," Will said. He liked my Dad, but lord, they can butt heads when the battle was drawn.

"He'll get over it. Besides, they have Mateo," I said. My brother was 17 years old now and was graduating high school next year. He still doesn't know what he wants to do and has been pretty distant lately.

"Until he graduates and leaves just like you're doing," Will sighed; he put his hand on my leg.

"I know you want this," Will said, and he was right.

"And hey! I got tickets for the Marvel movie marathon at the theater!" Will said, showing me the three printed out tickets. 

"*Giggle* Now, you definitely know how to woe a lady. But wait, who's the third ticket for?" I asked 

"For Mateo, you guys love watching them together. I figured it'll be nice for you two to spend some quality time." Will said, I sighed.

He was right, especially now that he's heard the news about my new job. He was happy for me but didn't say much about me moving away...actually, it was more along the lines of

"Sweet, I can finally have a game room for my set up."

...Yep, do you feel the love?

But we have been getting better ever since. And if I had to think hard about it, the times we truly bonded were over Marvel movies. I loved superheroes, and so did Mateo. Of course, my favorite being either Black Panther or Captain America. Mostly Cap (Both characteristics and looks...I think I see Will glare at Chris Evans every time I see him in his Steve Rogers role.)

"Damn, your right, plus it's a good way to start off before seeing Endgame," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"This is true. But we are skipping the Captain America movies." Will said firmly

"WHAT?! One good reason why." I said

"I refuse for my girlfriend to be staring at a hunky, blue-eyed soldier," Will said in a huff.

"How can I with those sexy eyes of yours?" I said flirtatiously

"Sexy flattery will get you...somewhere."

*RING RING*

I looked at my car's screen and saw my Mom was calling, so I answered.

Me: Hey Mom

Mom: Hi honey-bun, out of classes?

Me: Yeah, Will and I are heading back to the house for dinner

Mom: Alrighty, but listen, your brother needs to be picked up from his friend's house.

Me: What? It's already 6:00pm, why so late?

Mom: Well, he had to study, and I don't want him there all night. It's going to rain soon.

** Me: *Sigh* Okay, I'll get going. How's Dad doing? **

** Mom: ... He's good **

** Me: Why must you lie to your daughter so poorly **

** Mom: He'll get over it soon enough. You know he's been stressed lately, especially for the next family reunion. We haven't had one since Tita, So we figured it seemed right to do it on the day… **

** Look, just tell your brother the day is this weekend to not make any plans. At least for Sunday and Monday since it's a three-day weekend. We haven't seen anyone long, and it's hard to get everyone together nowadays. **

** Me:...yeah, I'll tell him. Speaking of Mateo, Will and I wanna ask him if he wants to go to the theaters tonight for Marvel movie night. It should be done by midnight or 1am. **

** Mom: I'll ask your Dad. But I'm okay with it since tomorrow is Saturday. Make sure he's done with homework, though. **

** Me: I love you, Mom. **

** Mom: I love you too, honey bun, and Will! You're coming this weekend as well! **

** Will: Of course!...just please keep me away from the little kids...especially the twins. **

** Mom: ...I gotta go, somethings burning. **

** *Hangs up* **

I laughed like a maniac while he slumped in his seat.

"Whatever happened to just happily lying to someone's face?" he asked.

**_ 1 hour later _ **

I was waiting for Mateo to get out of his friend's house while Will and I were still in the car. Will kept looking; I looked at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"My love, how long have we've been together?"

"*smiling* going to be four years in 2 months," I said happily. 

"And we've talked about the future...you and me?"

"...yes?"

"You've met my family, I've met yours..."

"We've also vacationed and made love a multitude of times and positions," I said, smirking while he blushed like a mad man.

"Um- Th-That's..I-I me-mean," he stuttered, but then he sucked in a deep breath. 

"I have a question," He said, looking intensely at me. I gulped

"Yes?"

** *SLAM* **

The car door slammed, making Will jump.

"Hey, let's get going. Sorry I was just getting a few more cookies from Alex's Mom. Here I brought some for you guys," Mateo said, handing up a container of peanut butter cookies. I happily took one, Will just looked back and forth from the backseat to outside.

"What the fuck? Where did you come from?!" he asked.

Mateo and I looked at each other.

** Me:  ** "From the house."

** Mateo: ** onto the driveway

** Me:  ** Walking, I believe?

Will looked deadpanned at us as we started laughing. But it's true. Mateo can pop up out of nowhere and scare anyone (I'm so used to it by this point that I'm not affected).

I started heading out the driveway and hit the road, looking up at the ominous clouds.

"Well, thank god we're leaving now. Hopefully, the rain doesn't catch us," I said, focusing on the road. Mateo shrugged

"They said it was just thunder and less rain," He said on his phone now. Will decided to change the topic.

"So man, how was studying?" He asked, with a genuine interest

"Not bad! Finished everything, so nothing for me this weekend," Mateo said, putting his arms up in relaxation.

"Plus, we had enough time to watch  _ Iron Man 2 _ ," Mateo said

"Well, listen, we both got you a ticket for tomorrow's Marvel marathon. Did you wanna come?" Will asked

"I cleared it with Mom. She said it's fine as long as your done with homework this weekend."

"Ummm maybe, Alex and a few of the guys wanna go camping this weekend since it's a three-day. But seriously, I'll just be a third wheel. It's lame going out with your sister and boyfriend." Mateo said nonchalantly. 

I sighed, a bit sad he would interpret it like that. Will noticed and took the torch from there.

"Well...we can do something another time then. But tell me about your day, Man?" Will asked

I smiled as I heard them go back and forth on game topics.

Mateo and Will get along great; I'm grateful since I like the idea of him having a brother figure. Don't get me wrong, Mateo and I were the best of siblings. From finishing each other's sarcasm to bonding over movies and comics. Suddenly something sparked in my brain.

"Oh hey, sorry to interrupt...but Mateo, make sure you have Sunday cleared up in your schedule," I said, remembering what my Mom said.

Mateo frowned. "Why? The whole point of studying was to finish my work. I'm busy."

"Well, Dad planned out a family reunion for this week, so we're all going. Mom's rule," I said

"No way, I'll just tell her I have more studying to do," he said, shrugging... okay, now I'm pissed.

I glared at him from the rearview mirror. "Whoa, hold on, you're not lying. And this is important, so you're going, Will and I as well," I stated, Will looked back and forth at us, knowing this was turning into a big thing.

"Why should I go? It's just going to be the little kids and the adults. There's not much to do."

"It's for Dad, you know him, and his siblings need to get together...and it's Tita's anniversary," I said, my voice dropping. Mateo grew pale. Realizing that the anniversary was coming up...he forgot.

"Stop the car…" he said grimly.

"Now-"

"STOP THE CAR!" He screamed, already opening the door before I could stop. I swerved the car onto the grassy side of the road while he leaped out when it came to a halt. 

"MATEO!" I screamed furiously. Will leaped out of the car as well, probably to stop Mateo from going any farther.

"Mateo, stop!" Will yelled. I put the car in park and ran out myself. I stomped up to him.

"Have you lost your mind?!?! What is wrong with you!?" I yelled. Mateo stopped and turn around...he was crying.

"I stopped mourning. I don't wanna see anyone. What's the point?" he said, almost whispering.

...I was stunned, so was Will. I took a step towards him.

"I get it... it's hard. But it's helpful to see them. Tita would have wanted that," I said; Mateo scuffed.

"Yeah, right," He said, looking down onto the grass. I gaped.

** *THUNDER* **

"Excuse me?" I asked Will put his hand on my shoulder so he could hold me

"Mateo, we can talk about this-" Will was cut off.

"How do you know what Tita wanted. Huh?" he said bitterly like he was spitting out a bad taste in his mouth.

"I cried just like you, I grieved just like everyo-"

"I get it you were depressed! Oh, poor Nari!"

** *THUNDER* **

"Mateo, you've gone too far!" Will said aggressively, getting angry himself

"Well, I didn't see you cry for her. Where were your tears?" I whispered

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHOW HOW YOU FEEL! NEVER SHOWING SYMPATHY TOWARDS A LIVING THING!" I yelled

"AT LEAST I MADE IT ON TIME!" Mateo screamed

***THUNDER***

_ That was the moment...I didn't succumb to darkness but was embraced by the light. I saw Mateo reaching out to me...I felt Will grab me, but the light made them disappear. This intense blue light...made me let go. This was when I lost them _ .

……

……………..

………………………..

………..

"MOVE IT, BOYS! THE WAKANDEN'S ARE ONTO US," a man yelled with a thick accent

The rustle of branches being pushed away rapidly, people yelling to pick up and retreat to the cargo trucks. 

"WE HAVE WHAT WE NEEDED LET'S G-" The man was cut off by the piercing light surrounding the camp. The light ceased, and the smog lightened. The center of the base was now plunged in by a small crater. Glistening blue linings, intricate like a pattern. The thick accent man looked into the crater to see if it was a direct attack...

…

"Well, hello there," he whispered to himself. Seeing a woman in the crater, passed out by the look of it. 

This young woman, having wild dark brown long curled hair with tan like caramel skin. But what his eyes were focused on wasn't her figure. It was radiating blue from the ground, coursing through her arms as well. Knowing she was the cause, he slid into the crater and lightly touched her. She stirred a little; she was still alive.

"BOSS, WE NEED TO LEAVE!" one of his men yelled.

"KLAUE THEY ARE COMING"

Klaue looked up and back at the girl. He slid into the crater, proceeding to scooping her up into his arms and slugging her over his shoulder. As he walked out from the crater, he called out to his right-hand man.

"Solvic! Take a picture of the hole," Klaue said, moving to one of the jeeps with the girl still over his shoulder. Solvic looked confused, looking at what his boss had picked up. But did what he said. Grabbing his phone and snapping a quick picture.

Klaue, who sat in the jeep waiting for his second in command. He had put the girl in the back seat, now watching her curled up form. 

Solvic jumped into the vehicle and soon started speeding down into the jungle. He realized it was a woman in the back seat, and she was knocked out cold by the looks of it.

"Boss? Who is this?" He asked, confused but panicky over driving out of the location fast.

Ulysses Klaue, who starred at the girl. Whose blue markings have slowly started fading, as Solvic drove speedily from the outskirts of Wakanda.

"I don't know," He said, soon replaced with a wicked smirk.

"But she's going to be either useful or make me rich."

** (All Marvel studios' characters are property of Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes. The only thing owned by the author is original characters unrelated to Marvel and Walt Disney Studios) **


	2. Is this just fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All Marvel studios' characters are property of Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes. The only thing owned by the author is original characters unrelated to Marvel and Walt Disney Studios)

I could barely open my eyes, catching peaks that I was clearly in a dark space, poorly lit by one light bulb on the ceiling. I steadily lifted myself from what appeared to be a springy cot. Sitting on the cot now, I skimmed the room with my still sensitive eyes. Adjusting my glasses, I soon realized this was more of a metal box than a room. The room was small enough that I could stand in the middle and touch both walls at once. I started to stand up, but my legs gave up on me as they wobbled. I fell on my knees, wincing in pain. It wasn't just my legs; my whole body ached. 

**_ 'Where am I...Did something happened? If this is a hospital, I'm relooking at my insurance plan.' _ **

I forced myself up once more, now standing in the room, wondering what's there to do now. I saw the door to get out of the space in front of me....but there's no knob?!!

"What the hell...." I mumbled, touching the door with my hands to see if I can push it.

**_ 'Am I locked in here? Why isn't there anyone around, Will wou-' _ **

A sudden realization struck me; this wasn't the field I was previously in with Will. With Will and Mateo!.... Mateo, oh my god, where is he?!

**_ 'the field, the yelling, the-the-the- no no no no no no!' _ **

Panicked, I furiously started banging on the door.

"HELP, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" I yelled, pounding on the door as if the room was on fire. The rapid knocking continued for about two minutes until I heard a shift in the metal on the door. I stepped back anxiously.

A gentleman came into the room; he did not look welcoming. He was tall and built like a GI Joe figurine. He was a black gentleman with coily black hair a matching goatee. He was wearing somewhat of a combat camouflage outfit with a bulletproof vest. It went with the gun in his ha- I'm sorry, GUN IN HIS HAND?!

My breath hitched. I looked like a deer in headlights, probably from his point of view, was noticed. 

"You're finally awake," He said, he a somewhat thick African accent. 

I kept staring, trying to create sentences again.

"What...what are..who" I mumbled off before he opened the door widely. 

"We're leaving; move it." He said I knew it wasn't an option, so I hurried quickly out. I was out in the hall before he grabbed my forearm hard.

"Not that far, besides me, until we're in the office." He said sternly. I nodded. I knew I was shaking as he dragged me down a metallic hallway. Only fluorescent lights filled the hall, and I could practically taste the metallic from smelling it. Pulling me further down, we passed a window. It looked like an assembly line. I saw almost 50 men down there handling metals and heavy machinery.

** This scene...why does this lo- **

"What is this?" I asked, starting to freak out where I was.

"Be quiet!" he snarled, gripping my arm tighter. I felt him slow down. I knew we have gotten to our destination, noticing the only door in the hallway that had light in it. He pushed the door open, pulling us both inside. 

To my surprise, it was a small office, and It was just an older man inside hollering into the phone.

"What do you mean it hasn't shipped? My records account for it being signed off in Iran! If it's on your soil, then your bone is with someone else's ass! " The man yelled. He snapped around, looking annoyed until he saw the two of us....distinctly looking directly at me. 

I shivered. This man, I have no idea who he was. But somewhere I knew, he was dangerous by the gleam in his eyes and a cocky smile he flashed to me...wait a minute.

"Jafari....I'll call you back," The man said, hanging up. I noticed he had a thick accent. Was it Australian, maybe Belgium?

This man stepped up to the guy holding me, still looking at me intently. 

"So Solvic, I see our little gevallen Engel has woken up, eh?" the man said. I guess the guy holding me was Solvic then. 

"She had just woke up. I didn't know you we're in-"

"No, no, Just some little prick thinking he can get by me," The man spat; I looked away since his stare seemed to be skimming me all over.

"...Leave her with me for a bit. I'll call when I get done," The man said, smiling....if you call it a smile. Solvic was about to argue, but I think he stepped back when he saw the man's gaze glare at his hesitance. He finally let go of my forearm, causing it to be stinging red. Solvic turned around and left, still looking back uncertain.

I watched him leave; then I slowly turned around to the man who looked down on me intently. He was built, not as much as that Solic guy. He had wild brown hair, cut at the sides, and a full brown beard. With pure icy blue color eyes, he looked mischievously at me. He was white yet slightly tanned, with tattoos decorating his forearms and neck.

** Why does he look so familiar? **

"Now, how are you feeling, my  _ Engel _ ?" He asked. I flinched when he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest—playing with my definite messy curls. I pushed back, but he held tightly.

"Now now, is that any way to treat the man that saved your life?" he said, with another toothy grin....with a condescending tone that irked me.

"What are you talking about" I managed to muster, glaring at him.

He pulled me gently away, pushing me onto a chair near the desk. From the piles of paper, he pulled out one and handed it to me. It was a picture of a hole in the ground, but there were blue linings in the crater itself.

"Imagine my surprise when I was handling a business deal. All of a sudden, this appears at my base." He said

"Correction...you appeared," he said, smiling as he saw my bewildered face.

"I...was in a hole?" I asked, unsure if I believed him...but then again, I'm not exactly making a clear idea of why I'm in this place. I looked around the office, noticing the familiar layout as he kept talking.

"Yeah! and being the gentleman I was, I just picked you up and brought you to a safe place. Lord knows what could have happened." He said sickly sweet, leaning against the glass wall that showed all activity on the working floor. Wait, this was a safe place?

"Where am I," I asked.

He chuckled, "You don't need to worry your head where you are. You have me now to help you." he said. I looked down.

** That voice... **

"Do you remember anything?" he asked credulously, leaning in.

"...My Brother...My Boyfriend....where are they?" I asked. I saw his face shift from a smirk to a shook face. 

"....two...there are two more?" He asked, but that just answered my question.

"Weren't they with me in that hole?!" I asked, slightly panicked. I was jumping out of the chair. He pushed me back onto the chair before I could run. He brushed his hair back, taking a deep breath. 

"Well, listen girl, all I saw was you, no one else was with you...Just alone now," He said. My eyes widened

**....But where are they... **

I felt like I was about to cry. The man must have noticed.

"Hey, hey now, no tears," he said, kneeling beside me. He held my chin to make me look directly at him.

"I have you now, and I have a few questions myself," He said. I looked into his eyes and shivered...he was very close to my face.

"AH!" the man yelped. I jumped back, seeing a spark of a blue light jump from my skin. I was shocked.

"W-wh-what happened??" I asked, thinking he might have done it

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You tell me? When I picked you up. You were practically glowing blue. But you didn't shock me until now," He said viciously, looking at me, licking his lips like he wanted to show more than telling. We were interrupted when Solvic came into the room.

"Boss, Jafari is pissed off. He wants you now," He said, rapidly holding the phone. The 'Boss' angrily growled, looking back at me.

"Now you stay here, Engel; Daddy has to deal with a cocksucker who can't do shit," he spat as he stormed up to the door and snatching the phone away. Solvic stared at me, pointing his finger down as if to say,  ** 'Stay here or else.' **

I complied and sat in the chair, counterplay on what was happening and if I've gone insane.

My eyes lingered on the picture. It was those markings but mostly that color. Where have I seen it?

**_ The necklace! _ **

I looked down, happy I was still wearing the necklace, I froze.

It was still there, it's brilliant blue color...but the gem slightly cracked from the inside. It was tiny but noticeable if you looked close enough.

**_ How can it be cracked? Did it break when I fell? _ **

Still staring at the gem, I blindly put back the paper without looking where I placed it. Suddenly a whole stack of papers fell from the desk.

"Fuck me!" I squealed. I dropped to my knees to pick everything up before they came back. Furiously picking up the papers, my eyes caught on to a specific name on one of them.

_ Jafari. Hafar Order #32490 Shipping _

**_ This was the guy he was arguing with on the phone. Is this his order sheet? _ **

I scanned it, clearly finding a few issues number and word-wise.

**_ No order details, calculations for pricing, it's pathetic! _ **

This stuff pisses me off, so scrounging for a pen, I picked one up and started adding up the listed pricing calculations along with spell checking. Weirdly enough, in times of panic, it's therapeutic to fix something. As I looked at the completed order, I noticed a name at the top. I felt my heart skip two beats, wondering if this was a joke or a bad dream.

_ Sender: Ulysses Klaue _

Klaue...The arm's dealer Klaue. As in Marvel villain, no wonder this place looked familiar! This scene is from ' _ Age of Ultron.  _

**_ This is a joke, this...this is some lousy fanfic- _ ** .'

"WHAT THE HELL!" I looked up, terrified by the familiar voice.

Klaue and Solvic were standing at the door. Klaue came charging to me and snatched the paper from my hand, handing it to Solvic. 

"What's your sticky little fingers picking up, eh? Trying to find something?" He said, grasping my wrist. I tried to wiggle away, but he locked me into the chair.

"No, it's just-I mean.. YOUR-"

"Ummm, Klaue?" Solvic said, skimming the paper

"WHAT?"

Solvic handed him the finished markup paper. Klaue's eyes went from anger to realizing what he was looking at, skimming up and down the report three times. He looked back at me, holding the form.

"...You did this...You found this and did this?" he asked. I nodded furiously.

**_ 'I'm with a certified psycho arms dealer. For once in my life, I have to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.' _ **

"Y-yeah, your desk is a mess, and the papers flew off. You never finished the paper, so I just fixed it so it would be clearer," I quickly said, believing he was going to kill me if I didn't get to the point. 

He blankly stared at me.

"I have a master's in library science, so I like organizing. I've also worked as a night auditor in the account-" I continued until Klaue's giggle cut me off.

And oh, how unsettling it was to hear. In the movie, the signature effect of a villain. In-person... makes your blood run cold.

"Aren't you electrifying little smartie pants?" he said, handing the paper to Solvic.

"Get Jafari on the phone and tell him there was a miscommunication on our end. If he gets pissy, offer him 5 percent off, his bitch ass will shut up. " He said. Solvic nodded and got on the phone, and went out to the hallway to talk.

"Now, since you're already getting comfy. How about we start a little 'get to know ya' dynamic, eh girl?" He said as he looked down at me. I could see a gold tooth gleam in his cocky smirk. I shuffled in the chair.

"My name is Ulysses Klaue."

"I know," I said, mentally slapping myself at what I just said.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"And how does a bokkie like you know me?" he asked, trying to do the math in his head.

** Yeah, dumbass, how do you know him? What am I supposed to say? **

"You are a wanted man, a dangerous arm's dealer if I'm not mistaken? My Tio Frankie runs files for the government." I said

This was partially true. Tio Frankie was a silent man who had contacts.

Klaue wasn't convinced. I could tell by the way he squinted at me. But surprisingly, he got up from the chair and went around the desk to fish for something.

"Look, I don't know what your game is bu-"

"Nari Volnarvo, age 24....hmmm, you look younger. Good genetics," He said, reading off a small card...wait, that's my license!

I jumped up from the chair, trying to snatch it...I failed.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked

"Oh, well, since you were a random stranger. Gotta protect myself, ya know?. So a little search around the corners to check for weapons wasn't much of a bad idea." He said, holding up the ID so I couldn't reach. To be honest, he was about an inch or two inches taller than me. But he was making it hard.

"Don't worry, just the wallet and a phone was found on you. I just kept it for safekeeping. Plus...I couldn't exactly wait for an introduction now, can I Engel? " He said, again condescendingly. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I back up a bit when he stepped up to me.

"I want nothing, just you on board with me."

I gaped at him, but he continued.

"I wanted to see what was causing those blue colors on that skin of yours, perhaps one of Strucker's first experiments, ya know?" He said, scanning me up and down. 

**_ Strucker? Wait...that means Wanda and Pietro...The Avengers? They are-  _ ** I was cut off from my thought.

"But *smacking his lips* I can keep you to help me out with my business. Seeing that form, You got some smarts on ya, Engel. How about it?" He asked; I was wide-eyed, but I narrowed my eyes.

** I also know what Klaue does is real...I know this asshole kills people...Especially with the deal with Ultron. **

My eye's widened, realizing Klaue still had his left arm was still intact.

** Why didn't I see this? He still has his arm... which means I'm at the beginning...  **

"Get me out of here. I don't do business with people like you. Thank you for helping me but-." I snatched my wallet out of his hand and my phone from the desk

"I need to get going. Look, I'll go to town and ju-" As I was walking to the door, he crept ahead and slammed the door. Preventing me from leaving, he leered over me. 

"And where will you go?" I quirked an eyebrow at his question

"Home?"

"And where is that girl?" he asked. Okay, he was getting annoying.

"What the fu-" his hand roughly cupped my chin so I can look directly at him. 

"You think I didn't do my research? Nari Volnarvo doesn't exist, no address..." He kept talking, but I didn't wish to listen.

**_...What does he mean, I don't exist? _ **

"Your...Your lying." I said, keeping my tone from faltering. I slapped his hand away as I backed up away from him.

"Don't believe me, eh? Prove me wrong," he said, throwing his arms up

** He's out of his mind, how th- wait! my phone! **

I unlocked my phone, skimming through it, I looked at my contact list, and started calling numbers.

Mom!

** *RINNGGG* **

** The number you have reached is not listed. Please try- **

I hung up

Dad!

** *RINNGGG* **

** The number you have reached is not listed. Please try- **

....Titi?

** *RINNGGG* **

** The number you have reached is not listed. Please try- **

Klaue saw me panicking over the phone. He just watched. Seeing me pace back and forth around the room, calling any living number that was still connected.

________________________________________________________________________

_ (Outside pov) _

Ulysses watched Nari, not with humor at her predicament. He stopped talking because he believed he was making it worst. The girl had valued skills...but seemed so fragile. Walking up to Nari, seeing she had one more number left. He looked over her shoulder and read the name on the screen.

Will...

** *RINNGGG* **

** The number you have reached is not listed. Please try- **

Ulysses took the phone away from her; she didn't put up a fight. Klaue wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wasn't going to faint. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now Engel, I can't lie and say I understand...But I know this is frightening," He said. She was silent...he liked that.

"But that means I was meant to find you... You need to trust me when I say I can help you," he said. Nari looked at him.

"...How?" she asked, 

' _ Bingo,'  _ Klaue thought.

"If I was able to track down all this info on you, don't you think I can help on your search?" He said

This was true; his connections were enough to get some access. By helping her, she would help him in return. 

"You said your brother and boy-toy were with you?" Ulysses asked. Nari nodded hesitantly

"Well, let's say they came but ended up in a different location."

**_ A different location....that means we could have gotten separated somewhere when that light came. _ ** __ Nari thought, stupidly realizing that it was a high possibility.

**_ But...that means trusting a Marvel villain. _ ** Nari thought 

Klaue smiled kindly, knowing he had her.

"I can help you on a few conditions." He said, letting her go from his hold and walking to sit in the chair.

"What are they, and why should I trust you?" Nari asked. She was forming a neutral facial expression, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaue shrugged. "Simple, be my secretary," he said

"Your...secretary?" Nari asked confused

"Hey, you told me you have a master's for library shit, so organized, seeing what you did just now was not bad, and...whatever shocked me was definitely from you." He said

Nari raised her eyebrows.

**_ He's right...but why- _ **

"So how about I help you with it, so you don't...get hurt," He said, recovering himself a bit. He knew what she could be capable of, and he wanted to see if it could be beneficial to him. For now, her brain was of common benefit. 

**_ He's lying. He wants me for whatever I have, which at the moment. _ **

**_...I have no clue what that is. _ ** Nari thought

"How about it? I'll pay you, of course, give you a room, food, and help search for those two." Klaue said, knowing she would.

Nari stared at him, then looked out to the work floor. Counterplaying the cause and effect of the deal. 

"And you'll help me?" she asked, her tone soft and sweet. Klaue was caught off guard. She was a little angel with that tender voice.

"Of course Nari, Now, it's hard to ask for trust. But believe me when I said I brought you back with me because I cared," he said. Part of it was genuine. But she didn't need to know that he saw her as leverage.

**_ 'Bullshit...but what else is there?' _ ** Nari counterplay with herself

Nari turned to him, looking at him with her dark brown eyes. He noticed that even with her glasses, she still had cute eyes. She held her hand out.

"It's a deal."

Klaue took her hand and shook it. He had gained her trust so far. Now a little farther to go.

"Well, first things first. Let me show you the business." Klaue said, smirking at his new prize.

________________________________________________________________________

**_ "NO...NO! NARI" _ **

Will had opened his eyes, sitting up immediately of what had replayed in his mind. He realized this wasn't the field. Looking around, it was a lab?

**_ Huh...so I do have adequate insurance _ ** _ , _ he thought.

Looking at the screens, he concluded it was a lab. He saw the IV in his arm, along with the scanners and heart monitors...something was off, though.

"Ah! you're awake!" Will whipped his head around. Seeing something that might have scared him, well, did scare him.

"GAHH!" He yelped, almost falling off the medic bed he was on. He came face to face man in a lab coat...who was blue.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sneaked up like that. sorry" The man said nervously 

"...Your blue," Will blatantly said, his eyes wide in disbelief

"Yes...Is that an issue" The man asked, clearly checking to see if his chart included a head injury? Pulling out a small flashlight and shining it up to Will's face, making Will squint his eyes.

"Hm, maybe something happened with peripheral vision during the crash," the man said, jotting down notes.

"I'm..I'm sorry, did you say crash?!?" Will asked, panicking. He looked all over the room.

**_ Where's Nari? What about Mateo? Are they in a different room?? _ **

"Well, yes, I mean it's not uncommon in Xandar to have random collisions onto our soil, but seeing as how you had no existing shi-"

"I'm sorry; where?!" Will slightly yelled, trying to keep his nerves in check

**_ Remain calm; he may have a needle to sedate me...no drugging Will...Wait...Xandar? _ **

The blue man started to double-take.

"Where are you from?" the blue man asked.

"I'm from Miami," he said, unsure if that was the correct way to respond since the blue man still looks confused.

"Florida?"

no answer

"The United States?"

Nothing...

"Earth?" 

Finally, the blue man relaxed.

"oh wow, your Terran!" he said with shock.

"That makes so much sense now..." the man trailed off and picked up what seemed to be a comlink.

"Get Commander Rael into medic bay eight now. The man is awake and is Terran of Earth," He said, Will looked at him hesitantly.

**_ '...The fuck kinda cosplay is this guy playing at? Though I do admire the commitment.' _ **

"I'm what? Terran? Don't you mean human?" He asked, not understanding if this was a reference joke.

The blue man smiled at him. "Wow, I haven't met a real Terran before. I mean, Xandar's people originate from Terran but still..."

Suddenly the doors slid open.

"Ah, Dr. Gar-mei, I see you've kept Mr. Sarto in good health." The woman who walked in said

She wore what seemed to be a blue uniform, definitely professional. She had snow-white hair that was tied into different loops to form a bun top. She was an older white woman with a stern face but welcoming eyes. This woman looked precisely like Nova Prime from _ 'Guardians of the Galaxy.' _

She smiled at Will

"Hello, Mr. Sarto, I'm glad to see your well; you certainly got our Nova's confused." She said smiling

"Hi there...But where am I?" Will asked, looking between the two.

The woman frowned a bit, looking to Dr. Gar-mei.

"Could you leave us for a bit to discuss a few things?" she said, not asking. 

The Doctor nodded 

"Of course! Let me know if his heart rate stays at a good and if any vita-" he stopped noticing the look she was giving him. He quickly left 

She turned to Will

"My name is Commander Rael; I am the leader of the Nova Corps." She said, pointing to an insignia patch on her sleeve.

Will nodded

"15 hours ago, we had a full collision hit outside Xandar's Nova headquarters." She said, grabbing a remote from the table and bringing down a projection. Will looked at the image, studying whatever he can. His mind process was an advance 'I spy' book.

"So this looks like a crater impact, but it's not? craters are roughly circular, yes, but this doesn't have excavated holes made by the impact of said event." Will pointed out to the screen. The Commander was full ears.

"Was I in a crash?....but there's no debris around the crater. No torn metal, fragments, eve-" Will stopped and turned to the Commander

"....Where's Nari" Will whispered. The Commander's face turned puzzled.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"...There was someone with me, actually two. Are they in the other medic areas?" Will asked, getting up from the table, feeling a bit dizzy, until Commander Rael held his shoulders.

"Mr. Sarto's, you were the only suspect found at the scene. And that's what I need to ask you," She said, staring straight at him. But Will didn't meet her eyes. He stared at the ground in shock.

"We are watching not only the perimeters of this galaxy. But we track and monitor Xandar 24/7. Now, please explain to me how you not only showed up undetected from our field trackers but also caused a large impact without having a single scratch or bruise." The Commander said, looking at his charts as she explained.

"You said you're from Earth? Yet no ship or let alone idea of how you got here...that causes alarm with us," She said, serious in her tone.

Will couldn't respond.

**_...Is this real? _ **

"They weren't with me?" He asked. Rael looked at him, concerned.

"I'm sorry we saw no one else. And our Nova's are tracking a few nearby planets to see if the same thing occurred in them." She said, staring at the young man. Who looks as if the world has ripped his heart out.

"But...you are very analytical by the way you read the scene in a heartbeat. And reading your charts, the Doctor also evaluated your intellect. I must say, impressively high standards from a Terran." She said, looking at the results. She looked back at him.

This was real; looking around the lab was unreal, though. Why here? They were in the field. He was holding Nari from Mateo...wait why-

**_ 'Fuck, that's right...Jesus christ Mateo, why would you say that. But that light...it wasn't making sense. Lightning couldn't have that-' _ **

Will realized something

"Wait, you found me...how is it you know my name?" He asked

"Well, we did find identification and a communicator on you." She said, pulling out his wallet and phone. Will carefully took it from her hands.

"It was at least basic information, but the communicator couldn't make any calls. If you're from Earth, then it's improbable you would get transmission here." She said indefinitely.

Will unlocked his phone, Rael looked as well out of interest. On the screen, she saw the background picture.

"And who is this?" She asked, tapping on the screen with a gloved hand.

"M-My Girlfriend," Will said nervously. 

He didn't realize he relaxed more looking at the picture. It was the two of them shoulder to shoulder. His arm wrapped around Nari, kissing her on the cheek. Nari seemed to be smiling and laughing in the photo. He remembered this was when they went to Washington DC for their trip.

"She's quite pretty," Rael said, smiling at the picture, noting that it seemed to have relaxed the young man in front of her. She stepped away a bit.

"You said there were two other people with you as well, correct?" Nova Prime asked.

Will nodded, "But they weren't with me?"

She shook her head, "Afraid not, but Mr. Sarto's since you appeared into our care. I want to make it my mission to find them for you and get you back to Earth." She said forefront. Will raised his brow.

"Seriously? how do you know I'm not dangerous?" He asked, casting doubt on the information relayed to him.

Nova Prime smiled again.

"Well, the fact that you are questionable on trusting me shows you aren't easily fooled. Someone who knows's cause and effect is intelligent." She said, then she flipped a page.

"...Also, seeing as though your muscle mass is a bit on the low percentile, I can take you down with this clipboard still in my hands," Rael said, almost in a sing-song voice at the end.

**_...Did I just get burned by an old lady? _ ** __ Will thought bewilderedly 

"Well, now that I know you're Terran. I can narrow down the search options and knit pick of where it is you came from-DR. GAR-MEI!" The Commander Loudly called out.

The Blue man rushed back into the lab again, looking panicky. 

"Yes, Commander Rael!" He asked, straightening his posture out of respect.

"Mr. Sarto can be good to leave; double-check his vitals just in case. After he is officially clear, send him to my office for further discussion." Nova Prime said as she marched out of the room.

Dr. Gar-mei looked to Will.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Worryingly noticing Will's downcasted gaze.

"I don't know," He said, his voice hoarse. But he looked back at the screen. 

"Can you tell me of any fragments or residue found in the hole?" Will asked

The Doctor's eyes widened but then replaced them with nerdy glee.

"Yes! I've been collecting samples from the crater so far! But-" He stopped. Reaching for his pocket and handing it to Will.

"I found this when I was investigating, before the Nova's too!" he said, carefully watching the Terran's reaction.

"...You found it? why are you giving this to me?" Will asked, still looking at the item in hand. 

"I...I don't know. Just in case, I guess, It looked important, but when I looked inside, it seemed more like a personal item." The Doctor said, worried that this may get out to the higher-ups.

Will looked to the Doctor, realizing now by his blue skin that he was Kree.

"Thanks, Gar" Will smiled sadly but looked up instantly, realizing what he had just said.

"Sorry, I shoul-"

Gar-mei chuckled. "Don't be. No one's called me that except friends."

Will chuckled now. "Well then, I hope we can be friends."

"That would be nice, Mr. Sa-"

"Will, just call me Will." 

"Deal, now let's just do one more blood test, and I'll send you off to the Commander's office," Gar-mei said, picking up a few tubes.

Will looked at the object in his hands. While shuffling through the items, Gar-mei asked.

"What was that for anyway? Something important?" he asked, not looking up.

The memory was still fresh in his mind...

**_ "I have a question," Will said, looking intensely at Nari. Nari gulped _ **

**_ "Yes?" _ **

Will looked into the velvet box, seeing the small diamond still intact, with blue sapphire clustering around the silver band. The ring was intact, but Will couldn't muster anything except

"It was for a question."

________________________________________________________________________

(Nari's pov)

After Klaue had shown me the work areas, he decided it was time to call it a day.

"Great, where is my room?" I asked. Klaue stared at me for two seconds before laughing.

"You think I live here?" He asked as if finding what she said was ridiculous.

"....then where am I going?" I asked.

Klaue proceeded to lead me out the door, his hand on my back. Walking out of the office and down the hall, we both saw Solvic coming down the stairs.

"Ah! Solvic, there ya are. How about we call it a day, eh?" Klaue said

Solvic nodded. "I already alerted the crew, and they're packing it up for tonight. I want to give you a heads up that I already started the jeep." He said, looking directly at him, then a side glance at me

"Fantastic, now Engel let's get going," Klaue said as he and Solvic proceeded to lead me to an exit.

After a bit of a jog downstairs, Solvic turned the heavy metal door. Flooding in the harsh sunlight took me by surprise.

**_ When was the last time I saw sunlight? _ ** I thought

But once my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I double-checked my eyesight by blinking a few times.

Looking around to see nothing but scattered ships, there was no doubt this scene was from the movie. Feeling the muddy floor, it was surprising she could stand adequately in this thresh hold.

"Oh! That's right, now that you're awake. I can tell you where we are," Klaue said. 

"Well, I know it's not Miami..." I couldn't even collaborate on a sentence. I knew the gist of what was happening...but I was still in disbelief nonetheless.

"Welcome to the African coast! The most retribute area for a business opportunity." Klaue announced 

"...how did I get to Africa?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"We can talk in the car; we got a bit of a drive," Klaue said, leading me to a top built jeep. Solvic was driving. Meanwhile, I was getting in the backseat, Klaue got into the passenger seat. 

As we started driving off, I realized the ground was slightly solid. As we drove farther away from the ship, I felt as if I was leaving myself behind to face the unknown.

___________________________________________________________________________

After almost half an hour, we seemed to be coming up onto civilization. I began to see buildings with actual people walking around. This was Johannesburg, where Bruce had started to wreck after Scarlet Witch entranced him.

"Now we don't live on the danky boat Engel. I live in Johannesburg and go to the shipyard when it's necessary." Klaue said

Being tempted, I rolled down the window to catch a better glimpse. I heard the bustle of the city, along with exotic spices from the street vendors. It wasn't like the shipyard, as he said. It almost felt like downtown Miami.

"You like it, don't ya?" Klaue asked. I didn't answer. 

I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the outside world for once

"Alrighty, here's our stop," Klaue said

The jeep came to a halt, jerking my body a bit. Adjusting myself, I opened the door to a tall, slightly modelesque building. As I stepped out, I looked up to determine the proper height. Until I heard Klaue chuckle, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"This is just one of my safe houses, but this is where I mostly stay put," He said. I slinked out of his arm. 

"It's...nice," I said, still on the rocks about this guy. Klaue shrugged and turned around to talk to the other guy. I just stayed put and watched their interaction. 

**_ He's too nice right now... I barely know him, even from the movies. He just appeared once in Ultron and then was in Black Panther. It's unpredictable of his character... that seems more frightening than my current dilemma. _ **

"Boss, I better start heading back. Been a long one." Solvic said. Klaue nodded.

"I'll see you back here tomorrow at eight, yeah?" Klaue asked

Solvic nodded, proceeding to hop back in the jeep.

"Bye, Solvic" I said faintly. He stopped for a second to look at me. But he shook his head and went into the car.

**_ Douche.... Now that I think about it. He was in the movie as well. He was with Klaue when Klaue's arm was cut off. _ ** I thought, having trouble piecing out the film from memory.

As he drove away, Klaue turned to me and grabbed my hand. 

"Let me show you upstairs now, Engel," he said, leading me inside the complex.

As we headed to the elevator, stepping inside, he pressed the top floor button.

"Got a penthouse ya know? got a few good contracts this year and decided an upgrade would be a nicer change of scenery." He said, looking at the numbers going up on the screen to indicate we were halfway there.

"You know, I'm surprised Solvic didn't come with us. How come he doesn't live in the building as well?" I asked because it's true. You would think he would have security detail on hand just in case.

"Ah! Don't you freet, Solvic is right in town. With my line of work, it's better to keep low and away from others. " he said. I nodded

"Besides..." he said in a lower tone, grabbing my shoulder. Feeling his thumb make a circular motion on my shoulder blade.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much," He said, leaning into my face and winking.

** *DING DING* **

Klaue pulled away and walked in first into the penthouse. I was shocked, to say the least, for basically the 11th time today. It was unquestionably an upgrade from the ship. 

It was an expansive living room space, yet small enough to be considered cozy. Walnut hardwood floors & the walls were eggshell white. A dark grey sectional couch took one half of the room and a modern kitchen on the other half. My eyes trailed up to an iron spiral staircase that leads to a second level. 

"This...is amazing?" I said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Hey! I'm a man who has exquisite taste, thank you very much," Klaue said, smirking as he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from a cabinet. I decided to take a seat on the couch. I reveled in the comfiness. Who knew soft things were a luxury for me at this point. 

I tilted my head back, looking up at the ceiling. Then a glass of amber liquid floated over my head.

"Thought you could use a drink, settle the nerves," Klaue said, looking onto my relaxed form.

"No, thank you...I don't drink that much," I said, which was true. However, when I did, It would either be Rum or Whiskey. 

"Now now, this is my hospitality I'm showing. Thank the advantage now while you can," Klaue said ominously. I gulped, reluctantly taking the glass from his hand.

I took a sip, the warm liquid burning the back of my throat...and I can tell off the bat this was whiskey I could never afford in a lifetime.

"Good, yeah?" he said enthusiastically. I nodded shyly.

"Welp! on to business then, from now on, this is where you'll be staying."

I almost spat out the whiskey. "What?! this is your place!" I said loudly

"Oh, no worries, you're not putting me out," he said, pointing upstairs.

"-I got about three rooms here, one's my office, my room..." he kneeled in front of me.

"..And now your room as well," He said, clinking his glass to mine.

I felt my face turned red.

**_ Live with him?! I haven't even moved in with Will! Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope... _ **

He took the glass from my hand and placed it on the coffee table with his.

"Now now, my Engel, let me show you the office to get familiar." He said, standing up. He pointed to the stairs. I got up and walked towards them and started walking up. 

**_...Why do I feel this guy staring at my ass _ **

When I got to the top of the stairs, Klaue was watching intently at me.

**_ Ah, he's a pervert...bloody marvelous _ ** .

"It's the door on the right," he said, pointing to the door. I hesitantly walked in. looking inside to see a small office...not a clean one at that.

"How do you get any work done?" I asked, glaring at the unorganized Apocolypse around me. 

"Well, that's where you step in, Engel. Your job is to start organizing, filing, whatever you can do. I'll let you know how I want it filed," He said, shuffling some papers on the ground with his boot.

"Why do you keep calling me Engel?" I asked questionably

"*chuckle* Well, that's what ya are. A beauty who came in a beam of light, landing in the savage lands." He said. I blushed. 

Is that what this guy thought of me? I would never have pinpointed this guy as a religious man. And he called me a beauty...am I blushing?

But I then looked down on my clothes...and I looked awful. He noticed my disdain look on my current form and laughed a bit.

"How about you go to your room a take a nice steamy shower, eh?" He said, smirking as he leads me out the door. Into the next room, right beside the office. 

"This is where you'll be living, figured always have a guest room," Klaue said.

The room was a decent size, a robin's egg blue on the walls—a queen's sized white framed bed in the center, and black cherry hardwood floor. On the side of the window was a white dresser and vanity mirror. It even came with a large bathroom on the side.

"Mr.Klaue, this is too mu-"

"Mr. Klaue?! Hahahaha, so formal with me," he laughed. I just looked down, embarrassed.

"Now now, my Lil Engel, from now on, you can call me Ulysses," He said, tilting my chin up to look at him.

Looking at him now, his ice-blue eyes still made me shiver. He was older than me; there was no doubt. His brown hair had a few gray hairs appearing. Probably in his 40's give or take. I never looked at him in so much detail, and it was still unreal. But the way he looked at me was getting a bit creepy.

"Where-wh-where's the bathroom? I should freshen up before I start the cleanup," I said. He had a straight face again, pointing to the bathroom on the left.

"There's shampoo, conditioner, soap, whatever you need is in the cabinet." I nodded, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Oh! want me to help start that shower for ya?" He asked. I could feel his lecherous smirk, even with my back turned.

**_ Oh hell no, this perverted asshole. Was he like this in the movie? _ **

I snapped around and glared. "I can manage," I said, slamming and locking the door. 

"*Sigh* Damn pervy Belgian." I mumbled

I started to strip down and went over to turn on the shower. 

(30-40 minutes later...)

**_ Ahhhhh, I feel great! who knew a shower could feel this good _ **

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me, and looking in the mirror. My wet curls cascaded down my upper back, my skin no longer had that layer of dirt and back to tan color. I grabbed my glasses from the counter, along with my necklace. 

**_ I can't believe it's cracked! I mean...it's tiny, and it looked like it burst on the inside. I wonder if Mateo damaged his ring?...fuck _ **

I wiped a few tears away, wondering if Mateo was scared somewhere. And Will? Oh, my sweet wanderer, was he okay?

I was hoping they were safely back home, just worried about me. Instead of them being god knows where. Meanwhile, hoping if they're even ali-

**_ NO NO! Nari, don't think like that. Will is a resourceful guy, and Mateo is a brave kid. They'll be fine, probably looking for you too! _ **

I put on a stern face, reminding myself that it's no time to cry. As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed clothes on the bed.

"What the-" I whispered.

It was black shorts, a loose grey cut-out shoulder top, and a black bra and panties. Klau-Ulysses must have put it on the bed when I was taking a shower...that's right, he knew I didn't have clothes to change into.

**_ Okay, maybe he's not so bad... maybe I'm too hard on him. He did help me out, not only gave me a job but helped me find Will and Mateo. _ **

What the fuck was I thinking? He's the bad guy in this. He's not even a layered character, essential characteristics of an antagonist.

I walked over to the window, now seeing the cityscape. Past the condensed buildings, I could see the cluster of people on the street.

This is real, no way I could believe this was a dream anymore. I know this is before Ultron since Klaue still has his arm. But have the Avengers been established yet? I'll probably research Klaue's office. I think he has his desktop in there.

I dropped my towel and began to change into the new clothes.

___________________________________________________________________

"Klaue!" I called out, no one answered. Walking downstairs, I saw a note on the island in the kitchen. Picking it up and started reading.

**_ Dear Engel, _ **

**_ Something came up with a client and had to run to town real quick. I'll be back by 7:00 pm. There's food in the fridge. Make yourself at home _ **

**_ -Ulysses _ **

Hm, that's weird. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:39pm.

He definitely won't be back for a while...might as well get to work.

I raced back upstairs into the office, looking into the challenge I was about to face.

I saw the computer on the desk, as I walked over I slightly slipped on some papers. Looking around the room, I realized I need to do the job he gave me.

**_ I don't want to cross this guy. I'll clean the room real quick and then begin the web search. Now where to start? _ **

____________________________________________________________________________

By the time I had finished stacking the last pile, I had looked at the clock and saw it was 6:15 already.

**_ Fuck me! It's been almost two hours already? I better make this quick. _ **

I sat down on the desk chair and turned on the desktop. I don't want Klaue to know why I'm doing this research, just in case.

**_ Okay, so let's see, what should I type first? Well, let's start with the alien battle in New york. _ **

**__ ** I typed it in, and low and behold, the battle definitely occurred. What about Washington DC? Did the SHIELD thing with Winter Soldier take place already? Double-clicking again, I found the article of DC incident...this was almost a year ago. 

**_ So that means...the Age of Ultron can happen any day from now. That means I may get face to face with him soon enough... _ **

"Fuck...why me," I said, burying my face into my hands.

Why! why not put me with Black Panther, Thor? Captain Amer-

"That's it! I'll meet the Avengers! They can get me out of here if they know my situation. Hell, I can...Do nothing." I said, slumping back into the chair. Staring at my hands, I realized what Klaue told about the blue light admitting from me.

**_ It could be the power I have...I can practice enough so I can defend myself. Once they see I'm on their side...they'll help and take me away! I don't know how much time I have thou- _ **

** *Grrrr* **

**_ Annnnnddd now I'm hungry, right on time, I guess. _ **

I walked back downstairs again, proceeding to the fridge. Realizing there wasn't much, 

"maybe I should order out...with the invisible money I have," I muttered sarcastically.

but Mom always said, 'If it's in the fridge, it has a purpose.'

I smiled. I wonder where she is...is she still waiting for us? What about Dad...I didn't even say-

I began to feel my eyes build up with tears. I wiped them away.

**_ Nari focus! Hunger for the greater good! So let's see, some chicken breast, potatoes, carrots...yeah, I can do something. _ **

I started to slice the chicken breast until I stopped. I looked at the clock. This guy would probably be here soon. 

**_ Should...Should I make some for Klaue? He's been out for a while. It's the least I can do, right? _ **

_____________________________________________________________________________

7:00 pm rolled around

(Outside pov)

** *DING DING* **

"Oi Girl! Where are ya?" Klaue yelled out

"In the kitchen! And quiet yelling! I'm not deaf!" Nari yelled back; Klaue chuckled and walked into the kitchen, smelling a delectable aroma of-

"Made some chicken?" he asked cocky, seeing her turn around with two plates. He noticed she wore the outfit he put on the bed.

"Yeah, I got hungry cleaning that papered terrain you call an office. I separated some piles with bills, receipts, contracts, and other miscellaneous. I put them in order by year, so go through them by tomorrow so that I can start a filing system." She said, placing the plates on the island. 

Klaue stared at the extra plate of food. "Are you that hungry?" he asked. She gave him a questionable look.

"Noooo, that's for you," She said, sitting on one of the tall chairs. Klaue just stood there as if a counterplay a game in his head. Nari sighed

"Look, if you aren't hungry, I'll just le-"

"No, no, I'm just a bit shocked that I get a scrap myself," He said, sitting on a chair. Pulling the plate towards him and digging in with his fork. 

"You had a bit of food, so I made rosemary chicken, candied carrots, and roasted potatoes," Nari said, taking a bite herself.

"Mmm, this fucking hit's the spot," Klaue said with a mouthful of chicken stuffed in his mouth. Nari couldn't help but smile a little.

**_ 'He's probably hungry after today. Does he even cook for himself?'  _ ** Nari thought, looking at how Klaue savored his plate.

"you are helping me out so far. I figured I could return the favor by being...what was it? 'hospitable' while it lasts?" Nari said, quoting what Klaue had said earlier.

Klaue laughed. He got up and went to the fridge for a beer. "Bit of a smart ass in ya?" He asked, 

Nari rolled her eye's, but noticed Klaue giving her an intent look. 

"better be careful with that mouth." he said going back to eating

Nari gulped, realizing she might have to do that.

After a quick dinner, Nari took the plates and started washing them. Klaue looked intently at her, seeing her wash up.

**_ 'Cooks organizes, cleans...fuck me, I hit a triple with this bokkie.'  _ ** Klaue thought, slowly letting his gaze wander around her figure. She definitely had wild curls. Looking at her with shorts made him see she had legs for day, a good ass too. Not too skinny, but curvey nonetheless. 

**_ 'Gotta call one of the girls tonight, feeling a bit frisky...or might take this one for a late-night-' _ **

He snapped out of it when Nari turned around.

"I think I'm heading to bed early," Nari said letting out a small yawn; Klaue nodded.

Noticing she was about to take a step upstairs, he got up and stood quickly by her side.

"How about I escort you upstairs then. Just thanks for fillin me up." He said, smirking at the fact she was turning red.

"Ummm, sure?" Nari said with uncertainty

"Hey, now don't be like that, Engel. Besides, I need to tell you about tomorrow." Klaue said, walking up with her. She looked at him curiously.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well, you need clothes don't ya? we're going shopping tomorrow. Get some clothes, make a day of it." He said

**_ 'Huh...he's got me there. But I'm still not a hundred percent on him. Plus, it seems a bit more like a personal thing.'  _ ** Nari thought

"Besides, it was a miracle I had these bits hanging around the apartment. Otherwise, you be stark nude the day you was born." He said, again to his amusement, she blushed.

"W-wait, hold on, why were these clothes in the apartment," Nari asked, now realizing she never questioned where they came from.

"One of me girl's I brought back here not too long ago. I swear you take them to bed the second time. And then leave their clothes here like they're coming back by marking their territory." Klaue sighed agrivated 

......

............

"These are hooker clothes, aren't they?" Nari asked, inspecting the shirt in disgust

"Hey! I'll have you know they are high-end hookers. Like the ones for athletes or millionaires."

"Fucking hell, you suck." she turned around, stomping into her new room.

"No! I paid HER to do that!"

** *SLAM* **

(Nari's pov)

I leaned against the door,

**_ What the fuck was I expecting from a Belgian perv! _ **

I sighed. Taking off the hooker clothes, I crept into the bed. Trying to go to sleep...but I couldn't. I looked out the window. The moon was a crescent tonight.

"Where are you two?" I whispered to myself

**_ "AT LEAST I MADE IT ON TIME" _ **

Tears started spilling out. Mateo probably has no interest in where I am. He's probably still mad at me. Even now, he probably thinks I abandoned him. But I'm angry at him...yet I can't be? 

"Will, you probably know what to say. I wish you were here beside me. It's so cold here, and I feel alone just being here..." 

They were my priority, of course...but I got worried about Mom and Dad. I imagine my Mom crying and just waiting at home. I can see Dad...but I don't know how he feels. He was so upset when I told him Will and I were leaving the country.

**_ 'I hate you! Why can't I live for once in my life? FOR ONCE, STOP THINKING IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU.' my Dad was stunned. What he said next truly changed us. _ **

**_ 'YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL! AND ABOUT ME?! AT LEAST I CARE ABOUT YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY. YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU THINK I CARE?! LET'S SEE HOW YOU MAKE IT AND CRY!' my Dad screamed, his eye's flared with rage. _ **

**_ My Mom quickly stood from the chair, now glaring at him. _ **

**_ "JOSUE!" my Mother said furiously at his rage, looking at him as if he just slapped her. _ **

**_ I was stunned, looking wide at him. He saw my Mom and me, and he started to cool down from a snarl to the same stunning look. _ **

**_ "Sweetie, I-" I ran, I heard my Mom screaming for me, but I just ran out of the house.  _ **

(Flashback end)

I needed to say something to him. I was going to, soon enough. He's probably at home, comforting my Mom now. I don't know if he's looking for me...Dad...are you thinking of me? Do you know I need you more than ever?

I just cried myself to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

(Klaue's pov)

"Hey, Giselle? Wanna come over tonight? Daddy needs a little ass to put him to sleep. Yeah? good, I'll see you in a bit." I said, hanging up. 

**_ 'Fuck, I need something, damn good she's free, or I would have...' _ **

My thoughts broke off, looking towards the girl's bedroom door. 

**_ She's in my place, isn't she?...why can't I ask for a few...personal favors from her. _ **

I licked my lips, thinking of that girl screaming under me brought a good hard-on. I reached for the doorknob until I heard a sob.

I could hear her crying. Gentle sobs coming from that room just stopped me. I stared at the door, turning around and proceeding into the office. I slumped into my chair...why did that stop me? 

**_ 'That girl...what is she? Why can't I find any trace of her?' _ **

** *BZZZZZZ-BZZZZ* **

Klaue picked up his phone that was on vibrate.

"This better be good," I said, pissed that Leo was calling me at this time.

** Leo: "Yo, Klaue, I got those files you were asking about." **

** Klaue: "Well what ya find?" **

** Leo: "Well, the good news is no one knows about the crater you found. So not on SHIELD'S radar." **

I sighed in relief. Having extra heat like that would have changed my plans.

** Klaue:  "And the bad news?" **

** Leo: "According to records, there was one similar incident, but I couldn't find a second one, though. Probably wasn't reported or didn't happen."  **

** Klaue: "Fuck, well off with it. Where's this one located? I'll have a jet out in the morning." **

** Leo: "....yeah about that, I would advise not going over there yourself." **

What did he say?

** Leo:  "AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TA FUCKIN DO?" **

** Leo: "Klaue, listen! I'm protecting your ass. Trust me. You don't even wanna touch the soil." **

** Klaue:  "The Fuck are you on abou-" **

** Leo: "The hole appeared in a compound are. middle of nowhere." **

** Klaue:  "Well wh-" **

** Random Guy: "In Albany, New York" **

** Klaue: "....Don't fucking tell me." **

** Leo:  "You already know. It smacked right onto the Avenger's territory." **

I sat silently, stunned that out of anywhere in the world...It was out of reach. This girl is working for me, and I can't deliver. If this girl gets found by the Avengers, she's gone. And I'm either arrested or lose my weapon.

** Leo: Klaue...Ya there man? **

** Klaue:...Send the files to my personal email. Keep track of anything that may come up. Until then...this never happened. If someone ask, you're still looking. **

** Leo: Yeah I gotcha. So wha- **

I hung up on the bastard before he had a chance. 

"Damn...this bitch is more trouble than I want," I mumbled.

Looking around the nicely tidied room, I was amazed to see the floor again. 

'She's useful, but she's not telling me shit about herself. Where is she from? No trace, like she didn't exist until today...that power. That can be my backup for anyone asshole who wants something. But she doesn't know how to FUCKING USE IT!'

I slammed my fist onto the desk, causing my picture to fall. I picked it up, glad it was still intact.

I looked at my photo inside it. The silver framed reflected a bit but just added more visual to the picture. Her smile always helps me have clarity, I chuckled.

"You know...you would love this girl, I figured. Probably try to understand her more than I can." I said. I shook my head.

**_ There was no turning back now. This girl better not screw me over. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be on the way, I'm just finishing finals so it may be a while. Otherwise, stay healthy!


	3. Caught in a landslide

** (All Marvel studios' characters are property of Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes. The only thing owned by the author is original characters unrelated to Marvel and Walt Disney Studios) **

**Thank you For your patience! I hope whoever is reading will enjoy this.**

**_"_ ** **_Tita!" A little girl yelled out, running out from a backyard and into a small house. Inside was a woman who had short wavy copper hair that just slightly passed the chin. She was plump, but her statuesque figure made up for that._ **

**_The woman was holding a boy toddler that was acting fussy._ **

**_"Ja Ja mi Hermana. Your brother is getting cranky again." Tita said, bouncing the little boy up and down to see if the method work._ **

**_The little girl puffed her cheeks, looking at the little boy._ **

**_"Mateo! Look here!" she said, opening her arms, trying to grab him._ **

**_Tita smiled, gently placing the little boy down. Little Mateo started walking up to the little girl._ **

**_"Nana!" he said gleefully, giving her a gripping hug._ **

**_The little girl proceeded to tickle him. She was making Little Mateo laughing in fits until he was lying on the ground._ **

**_Tita began to laugh._ **

**_"Oh, Dios mío, you can always calm him down, and he calls you Nana as well, hahaha," Tita said, kneeling on the ground with them. The little girl looked up to her, confused._ **

**_"What's so funny?" She asked._ **

**_"Because Nana means grandmother in Spanish," Tita said, still laughing._ **

**_The little girl, now having her little brother play with her hair, looked at the woman._ **

**_"What's wrong with that? I wanna be like you, Tita!"_ **

**_The woman froze, gently giving her the warmest smile, leaning in to kiss the little girl on the forehead._ **

**_"Oh my little Nari, so bright, so loving, you will be a wonderful 'Tita' one day," she said, giving Little Nari a pinch on her cheeks. Nari giggled._ **

**_"But there is so much more for you to do. You can be better."_ **

_____________________________________________________________________________

My eyes snapped open, sitting quickly up from the bed—my eyes shot around the unfamiliar room. I could hear rapid horns of cars and people clamoring about their day outside. I was about to panic before I relayed the events from yesterday.

**_Oh, that's right. I'm god knows where in the universe, lost Will and Mateo, and Now living/working for a Belgian per_ vert..... **

"Fucking hell, why did I say that with such ease?" I asked myself, pushing my bed hair back. I saw my phone on the nightstand. I turned it on since I wanted to conserve whatever battery life I had left. It was 9:45 am, the day had started, and it already seemed meaningless to get up. But it didn't matter, so I got out of bed to get ready.

**_Welp, I can't keep living in yesterday._ **

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Klaue!" I shouted to the hall as soon as I left the room. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday since my other clothes were still dirty. I looked down from the stairs but saw no sign of him in the kitchen or living room. I decided to knock on his bedroom door, but no answer.

I couldn't hear him; maybe he went out already?

**_'He's a grown man, and he can go whenever he wants. But at least a heads up.'_ ** I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw his bedroom door started to open slowly.

"Hey, good mor-" I stopped talking when I realize it was a young woman in front of me. 

She was almost my height, but she was an inch and a half taller. She had long, straight brown hair with a creamy complexion. She stared at me as well. I noticed she had aquamarine-colored eyes and high cheekbones that tinted a bit of light pink blush. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, same confusion as myself. 

**_Jesus Christ, this woman looked like she popped right out of a Victoria Secret catalog. She gorgeous...why is she coming out of Klaue's room._ **

"Ummm, helllo there?" I said, shyly waving a hand. Hopefully to not make this as awkward as it was turning.

But to my surprise, this girl's eyes gleamed a bit, taking my hand like a happy handshake. 

"Oh, my Gawd, hi! I'm Giselle. You must be here for the afternoon shift. I didn't think Ulysses wanted any company since he's been in the office all morning." She chirped, her voice sweet and peppy.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Company?" I asked

"Well, yeah. It looks like he's got a lot of shit to do today. I guess he just wants an under-the-table handy today." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulders and began to tie it in a ponytail.

I felt the gears in my head starting to work. Finally, my expression dropping into a horrid realization.

"OH NO NO NO NO. HELL NO, I'm not his assistant in that!" I said, ripping myself away from her hold and feeling a burning sensation on my face. How could she say that?! why would she-Ohhhh fuck, I think this woman is a hooker.

Now it was 'Giselle's' turn to turn the gears in her psyche. She stepped back a bit, looking me up and down. She probably saw from my appearance; I wasn't one of Klaue's girls.

"Wait...then who are y-" 

"Oi, in the office." I heard Klaue say from his office. He finally decided to contribute to the conversation. We both looked at the office door that was ajar. Why didn't I go there in the first place?

Leaving Giselle in mid confusion, I went inside the office, peaking my head inside. 

Only to see him rummaging through the files, I left him from yesterday. 

"Bloody hell, how much crap do I have?" He said, angrily throwing away a few papers.

**_Huh, he's actually doing what I told him to._ **

I raised an eyebrow. "I told you last night you should get started."

He looked up at me. "Well, who's job is this, eh?" he asked annoyingly. 

"Hey! I can't start a system with all these outdated papers. What if I threw something out that was important?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

**_I swear this guy is worse than Dad and Mateo when they're getting ready to go out somewhere._ **

"Well, Engel, that's what punishment is for," He said, smirking—winking in my direction. I shivered. This guy doesn't know his limit of inappropriateness.

**_Then again...Who's the one staying in his apartment?_ **

I shook my head, "Yet, you would have finished already. If you stopped perving on me."

"Besides, I was rather busy last night with my Giselle here," Klaue said, looking past me to blow a kiss and wink at Giselle, who was apparently behind me this whole time. I heard her giggle.

"That's right, Daddy, I definitely got a bit of punishment last night," She said in a deep, sultry voice.

I faked gagged

"Why must I hear this without coffee?" I asked

"Oh girl, trust me, I could kill for one right now," Giselle said, grinning down at me.

"I would too if I was waking up to him," I said, pointing a thumb in Klaue's direction.

Klaue growled and started shuffling again, and then I realized what the intended plan for today was,

"I guess I'll just go shopping for myself, excuse me," I said, shrugging, about to turn around and go past Giselle.

"Get back here! You think I'm letting you go willy nilly?" Klaue said in a harsh tone.

I spun around. "I'm an adult! besides, I have money in my wallet," I said

"pfft like 40 dollars girl, remember, I checked that wallet," Klaue said, smirking. My face fell.

**_'fuuuuuuccckk he's right, and I'm not sure if my debit or credit cards work anymore. Welp, I'm praying for a Ross store to be somewhere.'_ **

Klaue walked up to me. I saw a large amount of cash in his hand. My eyes became saucers. "Whoa, I can't take this!" I said. I've never seen this much money at once.

"*chuckles* now, Engel, if you're working for me. That means you dress the part. Consider this an advance for your paycheck. About 1,000 should do, yeah?" He said, placing the cash in my hand. 

"But of course, when I say you ain't going out. I mean, not without a chaperon! Who knows wha crazies be running around." he said, flinging his arm to the window.

"That's not a problem; you'll be inside all day," I whispered. He looked harshly at me and was about to say something until Giselle gasped, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"YES! I haven't been shopping in ages," She said, proceeding to spin me around to face her.

"I know the BEST place for the cutest blouses, oh and there's a new galleria on Jeppe street." 

Was she...trying to go with me?

Looking at her, she actually could have been my age. Yet, she had this puppy look that I would have a hard time saying no to, either that or suck it up.

"Oh! Gee, I don't know if-" I was about to make an excuse until Klaue butted in.

"Actually, not a bad idea. Take Giselle with you for guidance, good to have girl time. I'll tell Solvic to drive ya two over there." Klaue said, still concentrating on his mess. He picked up his phone to text, which I'm guessing, was Solvic to rely on the plan. I was about to interject until I heard Giselle squeal in delight.

Hearing Giselle squeal truly woke me up at that moment. 

"Great! I really wanna have a new girlfriend. I'm just going to freshen up, and I'll meet you outside." She said, rushing off in her heels and out the door.

**_'Ok, how the hell does one run in heels?'_ ** I thought, with genuine curiosity.

But I snapped my attention over to Klaue.

"And where is my saying all of this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Klaue stepped around the desk, coming closer to me. I started to step back, realizing Giselle had closed the door when she left. He cornered me. Roughly grabbing my shoulder and slamming me against the door frame, causing me to yelp.

"I've already told you about that smart mouth of yours. And I promise you-" He grabbed a fistful of my hair, slightly pulling it to the side. I could feel my teeth clench from the abrupt yank. Klaue started to yank my head so it could tilt to the right, leaving my ear exposed. He leaned in close to my ear. I could feel his breath onto my neck as he began to speak.

"I know... **exactly** ... what I'll do with that smart ass mouth of yours." He snarled.

I whimpered, feeling his body pressing harder onto mine. I couldn't move, even as I tried to wriggle out, his body smashed on harder to me and his grip hardening. I nodded furiously, his hand relaxed, and released my hair from his grip. He started petting my hair back into place, looking at me...with a real genuine smile. His lecherous, gold tooth smile was enough to keep me quiet. He began to rub my cheek with his thumb. He leaned closer to my face.

"Good girl," he whispered. 

***Buzzzz Buzzz***

Klaue took his phone out of his pocket, growling slightly before placing it back in his pocket. 

"Bastard came quicker than I thought he would. Welp, that's why he gets paid. But hurry down to meet Giselle and Solvic. You'll have a good day." Klaue said, turning around to his desk.

Proceeding to work as if nothing had just happened. My heart was still racing, but I calmed down a little bit. I managed to reach the door handle, my hand still shaking a bit.

"Oh, one more thing Nari." He said. I froze, but I was still facing the door.

"Look pretty for me, and watch that lip of yours. "He said the threat was imminent on the last few words.

"...Yes, sir," I said

I opened the door, slamming it, and rushing downstairs.

**_Jesus! A day with Solvic and a random woman sounds decent compared to here!_ **

_____________________________________________________________________________

Getting out of the complex, I spotted Solvic & Giselle waiting by the jeep. Giselle was waving her hand excitedly. Meanwhile, Solvic looked like he was there out of reluctance.

"Good Morning, Solvic!" I said, smiling, trying to be civil before the day begins.

"Get in the car," Solvic said. 

I was about to get into the front seat until Giselle grabbed my forearm. I must have flinched, still feeling the moment from Klaue's office. 

"Oh no, you don't, we are so chatting it up on the way there." She said, placing me in the back seat with her and shutting the door as we got comfy.

As we buckled up, Solvic began to drive.

Now, if anybody who had visual could see, I looked nervous as fuck. Well, not initially shy but unsure of what was happening. I was still a bit shaken up by Klaue. I could feel myself shake a little.

**_'He could have hurt me...who knows what could have happened if I was alone with him longer...'_ **

For some reason, I felt eye's on me. I side glanced only to see Giselle looking at me, but her gaze looked...like she was worried. She looked at me, scanning me as if she was looking for something.

She reached out and, before I could react, placed her hand on my own. I was shocked to see my hands were jittery. That's probably what she saw, and she acted on it to settle me down.

"He's a handful." She said smiling

"What?"

"Lee, he has his tantrums, but he gets better in time." She said. She looks shy like she has had this talk before. She started to massage my hands gently. Weirdly, I didn't pull away. Was this working? It's only been a day...but it felt like years since I had someone kind to me.

"...Giselle, right?" I asked 

"Yep! Oh, crappy, I didn't even catch your name!" She said, her eyes widening at the fact she never gave a proper introduction.

I smiled 

"My Name is Nari. It's nice to meet you. Sorry if I didn't say so earlier." I said a bit shyly

She smiled widely. "OMG, you have such a sweet voice, like a little angel." She said. I cringed when she said that. Since that's what Klaue would call me in his native tongue. I don't believe she noticed since she continued.

"Though I've never seen Klaue giving any of the girls their own room at his place. I'm not surprised, though. You are too cute. "She gushed

"N-no, it's not like that. I'm his office assistant now. I don't have a place of my own yet, so he offered me a room and some protection." I said

This was true, but oh, so many details I have to cut out with everyone I meet now.

"Wow, assistant? I've never seen anyone by his side during his work, except for Solvic. Isn't that right, Solvic?" Giselle asked 

"Mmm," Solvic murmured. Giselle pouted and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

It was quiet for a bit, and to be honest, I didn't like it. I guess being in a Spanish home makes you afraid of silence.

As we drove to the downtown area, I looked over to Solvic. I tapped on Giselle's shoulder.

_'watch this.' I mouthed_

She looked confused but grinned when I leaned over to the back of Solvic's seat.

"Soooo...How are you?"

"..."

"Thanks for taking us out today!"

"... I'm being paid to," he said

"Ah, hah! you talked!"

"..."

"Oh, son of- ok, how about we play a game...hmm, how about I spy?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. How about you start?"

"...I spy something irritating," Solvic said, eyes straight on the road.

"Did Klaue end up following us?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to look at the back window for any sign. 

Giselle laughed, and so did I.

Out of the corner of my eye, I did see Solvic grin a bit. Hopefully, this can be a decent time out.

________________________________________________________________________

We ended up downtown, going around the shops. Giselle being my guide the whole way through. Dear lord, this woman could shop, but she also knew discounts. It honestly made me happy, reminding me of all my female cousins and Titi (those women are bloodhounds for anything over 10 percent off). I managed to pick up both regular clothes, business attire, etc. 

"Hmmm, alrighty. So it looks like we have shirts, pants, skirts, bras, and undies... let's see..." Giselle said, listing off in her head the necessities I would need.

"You also need exercise clothes," Solvic said. Finally, pitching into the conversation.

I turned to him, surprised. This was the first time he's talked since the car.

"Any particular reason?" I asked. I like to walk or run, but not much else.

"Klaue wants you to start practicing whatever Shit you can do, along with self-defense. I'll be training you." Solvic said, walking ahead of us both now. 

"He didn't say-"

"He told me this morning. Trust me, I'm not a fan of the idea either," Solvic said

**_'This must be because of the powers he was talking about, I completely for about them.'_ **I thought.

"Oh! That's easy. There's an athlete store few blocks down." Giselle said, pointing down the boulevard. I nodded 

"Hey, before we go over, do you mind if we stop for coffee? I haven't had anything since I woke up. "I said; Giselle snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, same! there should be a cafe somewhere." She said, spying around the area.

"No, we are in and out. Klaue wants you back by two o'clock." Solvic said firmly, but Giselle had already spotted a cafe.

"Oh, come one, just a quick drink?" I said, smiling, checking the time on my phone.

"Besides, it's 11 am, and we're almost done with everything," I said as I watched him ponder.

"Fine, but it's to go, no inside." He said

"Of course, Thank you, Solvic."

________________________________________

(Couple of minutes later) 

"When I said no sitting, what did you think I meant?!" Solvic said, looking miserable as he watched Giselle and me with our latte's and pastries.

"Solvic, you said it would have to be to-go cups. Which they are. Then you said no inside dining. We are outside on the free benches. Now, eat your doughnut." I said, quite prompt if I might add.

Giselle giggled as she took a bite of her muffin. Solvic continued to pout in his chair, his arms crossed.

"You know, you never told me where you're from, Nari?" Giselle asked, taking a sip of her latte. 

I almost choked a bit on my drink. I think Solvic must have noticed as well.

**_'He probably has the same worry as I do...well, it's not lying if you word it properly.'_ **

"Oh! Well, I'm from Miami. I liv...I mean lived there with my family." I said, trying to save myself a bit.

"Oh gee, really?! I love Miami! sooo many good bars. I got the best tan line last time I went. But that's so far away. Don't you miss them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

**_You have no idea how much I do..._ **

"It's a bit of a long story. But, hey, venture out to the world, right? Heh," I said, taking a bite of my scone to muffle myself a bit.

Giselle shrugged and nodded.

"Same, Well, not really. But girl, you must have someone, any guys in your life?" She asked with an edge-wise voice.

**_I do..._ **

"Ummm yeah, I have a boyfriend," I said

**_The best, actually..._ **

"Ooohh, what's his name?"

"His name's William...Well, I call him Will." I said, kind of sadly

"Well, where is he?" She asked questionably. I stopped eating and just became silent.

**_Yeah, Nari, where is Will?_ **

Solvic must have caught on. Knowing this was getting bad

"That's enou-"

***Havana, ooh na na (ay)**

**Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na n-***

Solvic and I jumped at the sudden music loudly playing, but it was Giselle's ringtone. She picked up her phone.

"Heeeey, what up?...Now? But I-What?! Fuck me, no way?... Sure, I can run over. See you in a few." Giselle said and hung her phone.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry, Nari. I have to go, my BF Imka has an emergency and needs me. "Giselle said with an apologetic frown.

I sighed a breath of relief.

"Don't worry! Besides, you gave me clarity today. You've been helping me this entire morning shopping, even though we just met this morning. Your friends truly fortunate to have someone who is committed to being by their side." I said

Giselle looked speechless for a second but then grabbed my hands and looked at me with practical stars in her eyes.

"I know we are going to be friends!" She said. She pulled out a pen and started writing on my arm. 

"This is my number. Text me whenever you want to do another girl's day. Solvic, tell Lee I'll see him next time." Giselle said. She got up from the chair, grabbing her purse and shopping bag.

"I can walk. Imka just lives four blocks down on Noord Street. See you!" Giselle said, waving her hand as she started to walk away from us.

I waved back, but I slightly faltered when I realized our previous conversation.

**_Will...he would have loved this cafe. He should be here with me...fuck why a-_ **

"What the fuck?" Solvic whispered, his eyes became wide.

"You ok?" I asked

"What's wrong with your fucking arm." He asked bewildered

I looked confused until I saw the surging light blue circulating my right arm. I pulled my arm down immediately, making sure no one saw it. Solvic dug into one of the bags and pulled out a jacket.

"Cover-up, Now!" Solvic said. I lifted my other hand to grab it. But as soon as I grabbed the jacket, that hand started coursing blue as well. 

As my hand lighted up, the drinks on the table started floating off. Slowly, they started levitating as if gravity had shut off. Solvic and I looked in astonishment. The liquid from my cup started floating, spiraling like it was a splash in slow motion. I snapped out of it and immediately gripped the jacket to cover up. As soon as that happened, the drinks ceased to float, and gravity automatically caught up with them once again. They fell on the table, and the liquids splashed on Solvic and me. 

I yelped, and I guess that caught a few people's attention. Solvic realized the peering eyes and got up immediately. 

"Let's go, now," Solvic said. He picked up the bags and ushered me as well to hurry and get up. I did, and we both just rushed down the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. We sneaked around the corner and relaxed in an alleyway. I tried to catch my breath, looking down I saw that the blue was gone.

"Oh good, it's gone already," I said, sighing in relief that it was over.

"What's gone? What was that? that's the same shit that was in the hole Klaue dug you from." Solvic said, angrily and pointing the finger at me.

My eye's widened 

"I don't...I-I don't..." I trailed off. Sliding my back against the wall and just sitting on the floor with my head down.

**_Why am I here? What if I hurt someone back there?_ **

I heard Solvic sat beside me. I was surprised when he sat down. But he didn't look at me. He stared straight at the wall. 

"So that's why Klaue picked you up?" He asked

"Basically yes," I said. He nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"You heard me. I said Miami."

"Who do you think looked you up? and even then, how did you end up in Wakanda territory?" He asked. I gaped at him.

**_Wakanda?! Klaue was in Wakanda when he found me?_ **

"He didn't tell you?" Solvic asked with his eyebrows raised. I shook my head.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked

"He's my boss, but I don't know half the shit that goes through that dutch ass crazy prick," Solvic said expectedly. 

I laughed, and then he chuckled. But he stopped and looked at me.

"This is why he wants to train you. Although I wouldn't know shit on how to start on that." He said

**_He got me there. I don't even know how to begin. But I don't know how to fight either...that's why I need Solvic._ **

_"Ultimately, the only power to which man should aspire is that which he exercises over himself,"_ I quoted. Solvic looked at me weirdly.

"It's from Elie Wiesel. I'm not asking you to know what's wrong with me. But this thing, whatever it is, requires discipline and self-control. If you can train me on that, I'll handle the main issue." I said firmly. 

Solvic seemed stunned, looking at me with pure curiosity. Looking at Solvic now, it was harder to determine his attitude. I mean, he was a background character in the movie, on-screen for barely a minute. He seemed to be a decent person, or at least loyal when he helped Klaue when his arm got chopped off...can I trust him? But he shook it off and started getting up from the ground.

"We can dwindle on this later. right now, it's already 12:30, and we need to get going." He said, dusting himself off from sitting.

I nodded and jumped up from the ground.

"Alright, well, still need those exercise clothes, and then we can head straight back," I said, we both proceeded to exit the alleyway, but then I stopped when I looked at a store in front of me. I tapped Solvic on his bulky arm, and he turned to where I was gawking at. 

"You have to be kidding me." Solvic flatly said, no interest in the building that I considered a mecca.

"I know we're on a tight schedule. But if I don't go in there... I'm going to electrocute you." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

*DING DING*

As Solvic and I exited the elevator and into the apartment, Klaue was waiting for us with a furious look. 

"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO HUH? IT'S 2:26 WHEN I SAY 2 OCLOCK I MEAN 2," Klaue yelled.

Solvic was about to explain, but I stepped up,

"It was my fault," I said quickly. Klaue looked at me.

"Why are you late then?" He asked, waiting for a good answer.

"I...took a little longer because of this," I said, lifting a heavy plastic bag.

Klaue snatched it and looked inside the bag to see the contents.

"Books?!" Klaue asked, looking to Solvic to explain. But Solvic just shrugged casually.

"It was on the way, and she said she would shock me...which, by the way, need to talk about." He said, raising his eyebrows at the last part.

"Go upstairs to the office. I'm all done, so do whatever magic you do with that brain. It has to be better than the smartass remarks you make. Solvic and I need to talk about a few things." Klaue said. I nodded and picked up the bags from Solvic's hands, and rushed upstairs. 

"Thanks for taking me out, Solvic!" I managed to yell from upstairs. Hopefully, he heard me. As I dumped the bags onto my bed, I changed quickly into new clothes. Putting on a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and ran into the office to get started.

_________________________________________________________________

(Outside pov)

Klaue watched as Nari ran up the stairs. As he heard the door closed, he turned back to Solvic with a pissed-off expression.

"Wanna explain what the fuck was all that about?" Klaue asked, pointing a finger upstairs.

"Excuse me? What about you? You knew she could do that?" Solvic asked. He flayed his hands around.

"That levitating shit almost got attention in public, and you want me to train her?!" Solvic asked 

Klaue looked a bit surprised, not by his reaction but by the sudden information.

"Levitate? She only shoots electricity." Klaue whispered to himself, beginning to pace slowly around the living room.

"Electri- You've finally lost it, Ulysses," Solvic said, raising his hand's defeat. 

Klaue ran a hand through his hair, 

"You're training her; that's final. She's useful for the background of operations unless ya wanna file again." Klaue said, gesturing him to think of a better solution.

Solvic frustratingly sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll try, alright, but it doesn't change the fact that we may have one of Struckers experiments or a fucking mutant. I don't even know if she's lying about her identity. Name run and facial recognition run, but no trace of that bitch." Solvic said, he watched Ulysses looked upstairs.

"That power and no identity. She could be hiding but doesn't explain how she appeared. Klaue, we need more on this girl, or we risk getting exposed or killed. Namely, in that order. " Solvic said

"...How did she know me?" Klaue whispered to himself again

"What the fu-"

"She knew me, not just my name but what I do. I don't buy the uncle of the CIA shit. " Klaue said flat out.

It was true, probably millionaires like Stark knew his name in the passing wind. But Nari didn't seem like the type to be mixed up in his world.

"You need to talk to her," Solvic said, turning around and walking towards the elevator.

"The fuck you are going?" Klaue asked

"It's my visiting day," Solvic said, entering the elevator. Once he was gone, Klaue took an exasperated deep breath.

__________________________________________________________________________

(Nari's pov)

"Alright, this should be the last cabinet," I whispered to myself, opening the bottom drawer of Klaue's filing cabinet.

**_'I didn't expect Klaue to have really cleaned out his office. There wasn't even much to put away.'_ **

I smiled, knowing it would be a quiet night since she would have finished up early by this point. I can get started on the books I bought today.

I sat back at the desk, using the computer. I managed to upload photos from my phone and print them out. They were recent headshots of Will and Mateo. Hopefully, Klaue can use them. 

**_He hasn't told me anything. I know it's only been a day. Maybe I'm just getting anxious....besides, I don't want to see this guy get angry again._ **

I've been writing in a notepad, trying to recollect events in 'Age of Ultron.' Though it hasn't happened yet, it's good to prepare for what's to come. So far, all I know is that I need to make sure I'm there when Ultron comes to Klaue's operations. 

**_Then, boom, shit throws down. But...wait, I know what's going down. Is there any way to prevent this?_ **

That's a good question, but also a slippery slope. Chain reactions happen for a reason. I can't change the plot...can I?

**_I could prevent Klaue from making the deal...I just need to gain a little trust._ **

I shook my head to get that idea out of my mind. I ripped & crumbled up the paper I was writing on and threw it in the trash.

**_No, the focus is on Will and Mateo. I still have no idea where they are._ **

I looked down on my phone. I have charged it but to no avail. The only thing I had working for me was all the photos I have taken. I knew calling wouldn't work, and I've tried sending text messages. But every time I send a text, it says 'Failed to send.'

I clasped onto my forehead to hold it steady. I felt a headache go on. 

**_I don't know what to do now...I don't even know if I'm running out of time or too ahead of that... I may miss them...shit._ **

I heard the computer starting to print out the photos. The printer was under the desk, so I ducked under the desk to get them.

"Oi, how's it going in there?" 

Hearing Klaue's voice made me hit my head from under the desk.

"AH fuck!" I swore under my breath. 

As I got up from the desk, I saw Klaue hanging by the door frame and giggling as he saw me rub my head in pain.

"Oh shut it, I was just printing out a few things," I said, getting up from the desk with the papers. Klaue walked over, and I handed him the two pictures. 

"This is Will, and this is Mateo. I figured it would help to have their pictures for the search." I said, pointing out who was who.

Klaue looked at the pictures.

"Huh, brother, don't look much like ya." He said. I sighed

"He has the straight hair from my Mom, and everyone says I have my Dad's hair and personality," I said. I took a glance at the desk and saw that a frame was knocked over.

"Hmm, boy-toy ain't much to look at." He said, almost glaring at the photo.

"Hey! back off my wanderer, he is sexy and eyes you can swim in," I said, a bit aggravated he would say that.

"Wanderer? What type of stupid pet name is that?" Klaue scoffed. I snatched the picture of Will from him.

"He's in aerospace engineering, and even on our first dates, I would catch him taking peeks at the sky...telling me each constellation..." I trailed off, just staring at his photo...it wasn't the same. I miss his monet eyes up close.

I could tell Klaue was looking at me, wondering where my head was. I shook it off and handed the picture back to him. I walked back to the desk to log off the computer.

"Look, Just look for William Sarto & Mateo Volnarvo. " I said as I finished logging off. I picked up the photo frame that had fell face flat onto the desk.

The picture was of a beautiful woman with beeline honey blonde hair. She had a heart-shaped face and brilliant baby blue eyes. She was sitting in what looks like a garden, holding a bundle of Lilacs in a basket. She was like a picturesque still painting. Please tell me this wasn't another girl of his.

"Look, if we are talking about people in photos, I feel like we can both agree this is a winner," I said, smiling at the photo. This woman's smile seemed contagious.

Klaue looked up in confusion, but his face drained a bit to see I was holding the photo. 

"Drop it..." He said, pointing to the frame. I probably looked afraid for a second. 

"Oh...I'm sorry," I said, gently placed the frame down.

He marched over to the door. As I heard the lock click, my heart dropped along with it.

"I think it's time we talked." He said ominously. He walked over to me, forced me into the chair, and leaned over me, but I didn't look directly at him.

"Solvic told me about what happened, about the show you put on," Klaue said. I sighed. I knew Solvic would tell him about it.

"Look, I don't know what happened...It just-"

"I know you don't know Engel. But we need to figure out how it got triggered," Klaue said. He backed up a bit.

**_He's right...There has to be a causation to this._ **

"Here, Stand up, Engel," Klaue said, extending his hand for me to take. I made no effort to reach for his hand. I thought he would get mad again, so I cringed for the impact; nothing came. I heard Klaue sigh, and when I looked up, he was staring at me. This look was that of collective patience; his face had softened.

"I'm trying to help Nari. Trust me; I need you to trust me at this point." Klaue spoke with a calm voice. I imagined it took restraint from his regular attitude to build up to this sentence. With his hand still extended toward me, I placed my hand on his rough palm. He pulled me up from the chair, leading me to the front of the desk, now in the center of the room.

"Explain what happened a few minutes before the incident." He said

"Well...Giselle, Solvic, and I were sitting for coffee...Nothing was going on around us except a few people around, but overall it was quiet." I said, retracing my memory.

Klaue nodded. "Well, it wasn't some wanker messing with you. So must have been something you were talking about?" Klaue asked. While pondering, the conversation with Giselle hit me. I was still holding his hand. He must have felt my hand clutch onto his.

"What happened," He asked, knowing I remembered something.

"Nothing bad!...Just...Jus-*sigh* Giselle started asking questions like, where I'm from, family, Will. But she was just asking, and she didn't mean anything by it." I said, trying to be on defense for Giselle. I didn't want him thinking she was at fault. But he still looked confused,

"That doesn't seem like much. Were you offended?"

"No! of course not, it's just hard to explain to someone 'oh yeah, I have no idea where I am, and I don't exist. Oh! and I lost two of the most important people to me'. " I said, trying to get my point across.

"...Then when she left to go help her friend, I still had the questions in my head, like Will...he should be here with me," I said, spilling my truth to this man. There was no one else, and I needed to let this out.

"How did you feel?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

"What?"

"When that was running around in your head..."

"I felt warm thinking about him...then I felt cold...like everything in my head flushed out." I said, holding my head, trying to remember how I felt at that moment.

My eye's popped open when I heard Klaue cackle like a mad man. 

"I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT!" He said with elaborate excitement in his voice.

I was looking at my arms again, the same vibrant blue as before. This time, the lines of the blue started to connect. It looked like a seamless line pattern, curving down to my very fingertips. As I examined my hands, I noticed a symbol branded inside my palms. It looked like a circle, With different triangles, lines, and other characters were too much to look at in one shot. As I leaned in to examine, Klaue leaned forward to me to get a look as well.

"What in the hell..." Klaue trailed off, a bit in awe as I was.

Suddenly, a ball of light started to form, spinning into an orb. It wasn't until electricity started sparking around it that it got me scared.

"GAHH!" I yelped, throwing my hand in the air. The orb automatically flew right of my hand. Now bouncing off the walls at high velocity, 

"GET DOWN!" I heard Klaue yell. Grabbing my shoulders and pushing us both onto the ground for cover. I felt his body climb on top of me. His arms were covering me in preparation for a sudden impact. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for this to end.

***CRASH***

I opened my eyes once I heard the impact. 

Klaue slowly started to lift himself off of me. As we both were finally off the ground, we looked around cautiously. Finally, seeing that the orb had hit the lamp that was on the desk. The lamp was scorched, the bulb exploded, and overall looked as if it was at the point of melting.

"... _el Jesús Cristo._ I did that?" I asked

"I would imagine Engel since it formed in your hand...In front of us, if I might add..." Klaue said, still a bit shock by what just happened. I gave him an annoyed side glance.

But I went back to looking a little petrified at what I had just made happen. I felt Klaue's hand on my shoulder. Giving me a necessary pity pat, but I could see his eye's directly at the scorched lamp. I cannot explain this look; it was a mixture of content & quizzical. He walked to the desk to pick up the lamp and casually dropped it in the trash as if nothing happened. He turned to me, smiling as if his kid just got an 'A' on a test. He clapped his hands together.

"So, wanna eat something? I'm thinking pizza." He asked 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Klaue and I ended up ordering pizza, now relaxing in the living room. I was sitting on the couch while he was fixing a drink in the kitchen.

"Tell me, do Americans usually get pineapple on their pizza? Or is that an unworldly dimension shit?" he yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eye's

"Hey! it's both savory and sweet, it complements cheese, and I find pleasure in it." I said, taking a bite of the delicious slice.

I didn't know I could miss pizza this much.

"Oh, and here. That's for you." Klaue said, dropping a silver object onto the couch cushion. I put down my plate, picking up the item to see it was an old flip phone. 

"Ummm, may I ask why this is a gift?"

"Not a gift Engel. This is your new business phone." Klaue said, taking a seat next to me on the couch and eating his slice of pepperoni and olive.

"Define new?" I asked a quizzical expression clearly on my face.

"You're not dumb girl, in this business, you want to make it quick and without traces left. Outdated phones like that are harder to track and easy to get rid of." He said

**_It makes sense, plus, I can't precisely make calls on my phone now anyway._ **

I nodded my head to the agreed decision. Reaching back for my plate, I noticed numbers written on my forearm.

**_Oh! That's right, Giselle wrote her number so I can text her._ **

I grabbed the flip phone and started to type in the numbers, looking back on my arm and the screen.

"Oi, ya got some ink on ya?" Klaue asked, grabbing hold of my arm.

I jerked my arm away from him so I can finish adding Giselle to my contact.

"If you must know, Giselle gave me her number so we can text," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh good, ya can start a little black book for me. Always forget their names, and all of a sudden, I'm getting glass thrown at me." Klaue said

"Eww, I not organizing a spank bank for your escapades," I said, scrunching my nose.

"Well, your not having playdates with all the ass I bring into my place." He said point-blank.

"Hey! It's nice to hang out with other women. Plus, Solvic seemed torture by the shopping spree today. So it was nice to have someone to laugh at him with." I said, smiling

Klaue threw his head back and laughed.

"Besides, you got that beautiful woman to keep you company while Giselle and I hang out," I said, remembering how protective of the photo he had on the desk.

"Who?"

"The woman on your desk," I said, not looking up from my plate. I instantly noticed that he didn't respond in his usual remarks.

I looked at him to see this solemn look on his face. He turned towards the TV.

"That was my mother." He said, not looking away from the screen.

"Your mom?" I asked in a hushed tone, trying not to act too surprised. 

"I wasn't raised from brimstone, you know. I did have a mother at one point in my miserable life." Klaue said with a slight smirk.

I instantly knew why he was so protective of that photo. I never even thought twice about his family.

**_Then again, I never thought twice about the Marvel universe existing...so yeah._ **

"She died years ago," He said, 

"I'm sorry..."

"Everyone dies, Engel, and it was long ago. No one should fucking feel shitty after that time. Seen plenty gone and buried more to come." He said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most common fact.

"I wouldn't know. The only person I ever lost close to me was my Tita."

"Who?"

"My grandmother, she died three years ago," I said, Don't ask me why I did what I did next. I took out my own phone, scrolling through the pictures to show him a photo of her.

"She was an amazing woman, raised four kids on her own, worked so many jobs, and had eleven grandkids...Including Mateo and me." I said. I felt myself smiling fondly.

"Sounds like a tough woman."

"Nah, she was sweet, but she knew when to bust your balls when she knew something was up. My parents worked 24/7 when I was a kid, still starting themselves, and Tita automatically stepped up to watch Mateo and me. She raised me half my childhood... " I said, trailing off. Klaue took the phone from me, looking at Tita's photo. He then placed the phone back in my lap.

"Well, she did a bang-up job, Engel." He said, placing a hand on my head. I think I blushed when he did that, but closed my eyes and smiled.

**_So he has a heart...who knew?_ **

"Jesus Christ, what is that?" Klaue asked, freaked out by what was on the screen. I looked up, only to see it was on the national geographic channel.

And low and behold, we were watching a cuttlefish.

I couldn't help it and just busted out laughing my ass off.

"Hey! don't laugh! that some terrifying shit!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Everything is looking normal. Vitals are steady," Dr.Cho explained as she walked down the hall. 

"If charts are good, then what's the problem." Dr. Banner asked, walking beside her. Tony Stark was waiting by the doorway of the patient's room.

"Well, it's a problem when we don't know where this kid is from." Dr. Cho said

"And so what? a stray lands in the back yard and now Tony has to feed it and take it out for walks?" Stark asked, feeling like a social security check by this point.

"Yeah, you know I can hear everything." Yelled a formless voice that seemed projected from the room. The three noticed that the door to the room was open.

"Grownups are talking," Tony said, closing the door and turning back to Cho and Banner.

"Mateo Volnarvo doesn't exist. No address, no close relatives, not even a birth certificate." Cho said, seemingly feeling like a broken record by this point.

"Well, then someone is hiding this kid well, or we got a problem." Steve Rogers piped in, walking from the corner and joining in the group huddle.

"Look, this feels like a custody battle by this point. SHIELD can get him on weeke-" Banner cut Tony off.

"This kid has been listing so many names...none of these people exist." Banner said, saddened that he had no better news for the seventeen yeard old in the room.

"Well, a William Sarto came up...but that's another dead end...literally," Tony said, holding a manila file in his hand.

"This William guy? died five years ago. "

All three were shocked by the fact Tony had just presented. Banner snatched the folder and began to read into it. 

All the while they argued/conversed, Cap snuck into the room. As he silently closed the door, he looked onto the boy who was lying in bed. The boy looked in his teens, shaggy black hair and tannish skin. Looking at this kid...he looked tired. He looked a million miles away until his head snapped right up when he saw Cap right at the door. 

" _Santa mierda...Yo-Your!_ "

"Mateo, is it?"

"Your Captain America...Steve Rogers..." Mateo said wide-eyed

"I'm guessing introductions seem kinda useless then?" Steve asked, grinning. It was usual for anyone to get star struck over Captain America. 

"I know more than you know," Mateo said with a shit-eating grin.

By that sentence, Steve was now suspicious of his conversation with Mateo.

"Try me," Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

Mateo seemed hesitant, almost debating if this was the right move. Mateo pursed his lips. 

"You would put newspapers in your shoes. And I also know fondue means fondue." Mateo said, flat out and now raising his eyebrow as if to say, 'your move.'

"Who are you?"

"I can explain everything because I know I'm not from here," Mateo said, almost desperate to make his plea. Cap saw this kid's eyes...they were full of worry.

"Mateo...what happened to you?" Cap asked, 

"I...don't know-how. But I know I'm missing my sister Nari and her boyfriend, Will. They were with me, but the geniuses there only care about where to put me." Mateo said, pointing a finger over to the three behind the glass. 

"We are not sending you away, Mateo. I won't let that happen. You are our responsibility now, and It'll stay like that until we can find Nari and Will. But you need to talk to us, trust takes a good mile, but it's better to meet halfway with someone." Cap firmly said.

Mateo's expression slowly began to slide into relief.

"...You mean it?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"*chuckles* yes, just try to rest up, and I'll talk to Stark," Cap said. Cap's smile was bright. As Cap walked away, Mateo became conflicted. 

"Wait!"

"There is one thing I need them to look at... just hand me that scalpel on the table."

"Mateo, I don't thi-" Steve was about to continue until Mateo extended his hand out.

"Please, it may be the reason why I'm here," Mateo said, 

Why did Steve believe him? It was questionable. But what else is there? This was the first time since the kid came that he's had a full conversation with anyone. Cap, reluctantly, placed it in his hands. 

A blue light started emerging from Mateo's fingertips. As he wiggled his fingers, the scalpel soon began to bend. Slowly the scalpel morphed into a sphere of metal, morphed around as if inside a lava lamp.

Steve backed up, watching Mateo with caution. He was shocked but captured in interest, but his demeanor screamed defense on the line.

"I don't know what or how this works...but I know this is the same thing I saw on Nari before I ended up here."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...you finished it. (lol just kidding)  
> Thank you for reading, chapter 2 will be out shortly!  
> Let me know in the comments what your thoughts are so far ^_^


End file.
